


Сверкающий как звёзды снег

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Профессор мифологии и космологии Кайло Рен [aka Бен Соло] ехал к родителям на Рождество, когда вдруг слетел с трассы. К счастью, ему повезло, и гостеприимная, плюс как бонус, очень симпатичная девушка по имени Рей впускает его к себе в дом переждать метель. Но к НЕсчастью Кайло Рена, у неё дома живёт целая стая из восьми очаровательных аляскинских маламутов, которых не так просто назвали в честь скандинавских богов. (P.S.: кровать всего одна, а Рей так холодно и одиноко зимними ночами…)





	1. Сноубонд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Sparkles Like Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791727) by [raptorginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorginger/pseuds/raptorginger). 



– Мама! Помолчи хоть одну грёбаную минуту! Я ни хрена не вижу! – кричал Кайло на приборную панель арендованной машины, где был прикреплён его телефон на громкой связи. Он пригнулся ближе к лобовому стеклу и прищурился, пытаясь увидеть дорогу. Снег мёл просто нещадно. Всё, что он видел – миллиарды снежинок в свете фар.

– Следи за языком, Бен! – Лея резко сделала ему замечание. – И в смысле ты ничего не видишь?

_Да господи, серьёзно?!_

– Кайло, мам. Я теперь Кайло. И я что, по-китайски выразился? – прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Говорила ли Лея по-китайски? Он не помнил.

Лея раздражённо вздохнула.

– Я тебя родила, Бенджамин Соло, и буду звать тебя так, как назвала при рождении, а не каким-то там псевдонимом, который ты себе придумал. Там и впрямь так сильно метёт?

– Господи Иисусе! Да, мам! Посмотри погоду на телефоне! Или в новостях! – кричал Кайло.

– Ладно. Хватит орать! – фыркнула Лея.

Она что-то пробормотала Хану, после чего Кайло услышал приглушённый звук из динамиков телевизора на заднем фоне. _Чёрт, эта поездка была ошибкой._ Из-за охватившей его внезапно пару дней назад ностальгии, Кайло согласился съездить к родителям в Сиэтл на праздники. Все билеты на самолёты из Бостона были распроданы, несколько рейсов отменили из-за странного циклона на северо-западе тихоокеанского побережья, поэтому Кайло решил арендовать машину и поехать, надеясь, что буря стихнет к тому моменту, как он окажется в Вашингтоне. И сейчас, завороженно глядя, как огромные хлопья снега врезаются в лобовое стекло, он искренне жалел о своём решении.

– Вот дерьмо, – пробормотала Лея по громкой связи.

– Ага. «Вот дерьмо», – с издёвкой повторил Кайло.

– Солнышко, тебе нельзя ехать, остановись где-нибудь. Весь округ, ну… обозначен красным.

– Это я и пытаюсь сделать, – психовал он.

– Не вымещай злость на мне, Бен. Я серьёзно, тебе нужно остановиться прямо сейчас. Ты не дотянешь до шестого мотеля.

– Мама, я замёрзну, – в ответ на настойчивость Леи он закатил глаза. Что-то должно было попасться по дороге, ведь он всё ещё ехал по шоссе. _Стоп, это что, дерево?!_ – БЛЯТЬ! – закричал Кайло и резко крутанул руль вправо, чтобы увернуться от нескольких деревьев, возникших из ниоткуда. Машина слетела с дороги и врезалась в сугроб, постепенно остановившись.

– БЕН?! – завопила Лея.

Кайло прислонился к спинке сидения, тяжело дыша. Впереди ничего не было кроме сверкающего в темноте снега. _Когда я успел свернуть с главной дороги?!_

– Я в порядке, в порядке, мам. Успокойся, – Кайло попытался сдать назад и осторожно нажал на педаль. Он слышал скрежет колёс и гул двигателя, но машина не сдвинулась с места. Надавил на педаль сильнее. Безрезультатно.

– Бен?

Кайло стукнулся лбом о руль, осознав, что застрял в сугробе.

– Видимо, я приеду на пару дней позже, мам, – проворчал он.

– Где ты сей… – их рассоединили. Кайло схватил телефон, нажимая на кнопку. Бесполезно. Батарея сдохла.

– Ну всё. Капец, – пробубнил он себе под нос.

Он отстегнул ремень безопасности, вытащил чёрное шерстяное пальто с заднего сидения и засунул телефон в карман. Кайло достал перчатки из бардачка, взглянул на топливомер и застонал. Бак почти пустой. Его едва не захлестнула паника, как вдруг недалеко от машины послышался какой-то хруст. Звук был еле уловим из-за всё усиливавшегося ветра. Внезапно он услышал тихое скуление, вой, и замер. _Там волки?! Он не Лиам Нисон, чёрт подери!_

Но пугающие мысли перебил глухой стук в окно со стороны водителя. Кайло поднял голову и увидел, как ему помахала рука в зелёной варежке.

Кайло взглянул по сторонам, размышляя, как ему выбраться из машины, наполовину похороненной в снегу. Передние двери точно открыть бы не удалось, как и заднюю со стороны водителя. Но правая дверь, казалось, могла поддаться. Он заглушил двигатель и перебрался назад через подлокотник. Учитывая, каким до ужаса высоким он был, Кайло еле развернулся в тесном салоне, но, в конце концов, оказался на заднем сидении через минуту или две, ворча и проклиная всё на свете. Взявшись за ручку, Кайло толкнул дверь и вывалился в сугроб.

Он выпрямился. Ветер жалил его, холодный и порывистый. Снег кусал и царапал, и Кайло приложил руки в перчатках к ушам, которых уже не чувствовал.

Большое чёрное нечто, возникшее перед ним, заставило его подпрыгнуть. Это был огромный пёс, похожий на волка, с густым чёрным мехом, твёрдо стоявший против сурового ветра. Кайло уставился на пса, пёс уставился на Кайло, оба не двигались.

– Блять! – воскликнул он, когда рука в варежке похлопала его по предплечью.

Кайло повернулся и увидел человека, плотно укутанного в зимнюю одежду, и тот явно глядел на него. Кто бы то ни был, он явно был ниже Кайло ростом, но это единственное, что можно было понять. На незнакомце (или незнакомке?) был дутый зимний комбинезон, зелёные варежки, большая вязаная шапка, шарф и очки, как для сноуборда. Рука в варежке указала куда-то в сторону, и вдалеке Кайло едва разглядел тёплый огонёк.

Он кивнул в ответ, и они двинулись к месту. Ему пришлось опустить голову и прикрыть глаза от застилавшего глаза снега, и спаситель держал его под руку обеими своими руками, направляя в нужную сторону. Большая чёрная собака шла впереди, прокладывая дорогу в глубоком снегу, и оборачивалась, явно проверяя, чтобы люди за ней не отставали.

Наконец Кайло почувствовал под ногами деревянный пол и поднял голову. Перед ним была массивная дверь из тёмного красного дерева. Крыльцо ярко освещалось с обеих сторон. Собака сидела у двери, терпеливо ожидая хозяина. Теперь Кайло мог разглядеть получше: пёс и впрямь был огромный и похож на волка. Он глядел на Кайло своим единственным светло-голубым глазом, словно по-человечески. Кайло моргнул. На месте второго глаза был розоватый шрам. Пёс был одноглазым. Его хозяин стряхивал снег со своей одежды, и заодно со спины и плеч Кайло. Кайло потопал, чтобы избавиться от прилипшего к ботинкам снега, и его спаситель сделал то же, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Ему в лицо ударил поток теплого сухого воздуха, дверь распахнулась в отделанную плиткой прачечную. Кайло вошёл внутрь вслед за хозяином дома. Полуслепой пёс вошёл последним, быстро встряхнулся, разбросав снег во все стороны, и выбежал из прачечной. Откуда-то из другой комнаты послышался радостный вой ещё нескольких собак.

Встряхнувшись, Кайло снова потопал мокрыми ботинками. Мимо его носа в ближайшую раковину пролетели варежки и шапка. Он замер, не вполне соображая, какого этикета следует придерживаться в сложившейся ситуации. Кайло повернулся к своему спасителю и хотел было что-то сказать, но застыл с открытым ртом. На его глазах из-под шапки на плечи спали каштановые локоны, и из дутого зимнего комбинезона выбралась стройная фигура – в серых штанах, вязаном бесформенном свитере и шерстяных носках. Его спаситель, очевидно девушка, подняла голову и приветливо ему улыбнулась. Её карие глаза сверкали, излучая тепло.

Кайло прокашлялся раза три, прежде чем уверился, что снова обрёл дар речи.

– Эмм… Спасибо, что спасла меня, – хрипло сказал он, неловко шаркая ногами. В один момент Кайло почувствовал себя ужасно тесно в этой маленькой прачечной.

Её милые розовые губки вытянулись в улыбке.

– Тебе повезло, что мои собаки тебя заметили. Иначе ты бы до сих пор сидел там, снаружи, – ответила она, усмехнувшись.

С удивлением Кайло вскинул голову. Она говорила с британским акцентом. Теперь ему стало ясно, почему люди так обращают на это внимание. Он смотрел, как она выходит из комнаты, виляя бёдрами, и оценивающе взглянул на её зад, пусть и прикрытый наполовину свитером. Вдруг она резко обернулась. Кайло покраснел: его явно поймали с поличным.

Она поняла бровь.

– Не обязательно стоять здесь. Проходи. Мои собаки не кусаются, – подразнила она.

_Океей, ясно. Зато я кусаюсь. Воу, полегче, парень._

– Э-э-э… Спасибо. Ещё раз. Честное слово, я не маньяк. Меня зовут Кайло Рен, – сказал он, снимая тяжёлое пальто, сапоги и перчатки.

В ответ на его шутку она искренне рассмеялась.

– Рей Джонсон, тоже не маньячка. И будь ты и впрямь убийцей, лежал бы сейчас мёртвым на полу.

 _Эээ… что?_ Да, чёрный пёс был большим, но не _настолько_. Кайло неловко рассмеялся её шутке, пока не завернул за угол в кухню, и до него не дошло, что она, может, и не шутила. На него уставилось пятнадцать глаз, и он ощущал тяжёлый взгляд каждого из них. У своих пальцев Кайло почувствовал тёплое влажное дыхание, и посмотрел вниз, в светло-голубой глаз. Чёрный пёс, проводивший их в дом, сидел рядом с ним, и Кайло пришлось в очередной раз восхититься этим созданием. Пёс вытянул морду к его бедру, и Кайло осторожно протянул ему пальцы, чтобы тот обнюхал.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, после чего начался настоящий концерт. Это была симфония воя, скуления, визга, которые перекрикивали один другой, пока стены дома не завибрировали от шума. Рей подняла руки и шикнула. Вой прекратился практически одномоментно.

– Это Кайло, – строго сказала она. – Он останется с нами, пока не стихнет буря. Ведите себя хорошо, – она опустила руки, и семь пушистых зверьков налетели на него, с мокрыми носами и блестящими от любопытства миндалевидными глазами. Чёрный пёс позади него угрожающе гавкнул, остальные покорно отошли и сели на деревянный пол, виляя хвостами.

– Ого, – впечатлился Кайло.

– Это Один, – объяснила Рей. – Он здесь главный. Ну, в смысле, технически я тут главная, но он – мой зам.

Кайло неуверенно почесал Одину за ухом. Тот закрыл свой единственный глаз и прижался мордой к его ноге.

– Что это за собаки такие? И кто ты? Собаковод или типа того? Хозяйка домашнего зоопарка?

Рей снова рассмеялась и облокотилась на чёрную мраморную столешницу.

– Хозяйка зоопарка – вполне себе похоже на правду. Это аляскинские маламуты. Частично я каюр, и заодно дрессировщица.

Рей приложила ладонь к лицу и наблюдала, как собаки подходят к Кайло один за другим, обнюхивая и требуя поглаживания.

– Вообще, их всех спасли. Бешеные фанаты «Игры престолов» хотят себе домой лютоволка, но у животного есть свой характер, оно нуждается в дрессировке. Это же не чучело и не нарисованный на компьютере зверь, как в кино.

– Почему Один так отличается от других? – с любопытством поинтересовался Кайло, когда к нему подошёл полностью белый маламут. У него были глаза молочного цвета. Совершенно слепой. Кайло протянул ладонь и увидел, как другая собака подтолкнула мордой белого маламута к его руке.

– Он – гибрид волка. Я спасла его от придурка, который купил его у какого-то другого придурка, разводящего гибридов бог знает ради чего. Тот идиот подстрелил Одина, когда соседи вызвали полицию, – мрачно ответила Рей.

Кайло покачал головой в знак сочувствия, поглаживая слепую собаку. _Люди – монстры._

– Это Хеймдалль. Я нашла его, когда он бродил по обочине. Белый – Мьёльнир. Я называю его Мё-мё.

Кайло усмехнулся.

– Их всех зовут как скандинавских богов?

– Вообще да. С диким окрасом – Фригга. Рыжая – Фрейя. Чёрный – Тор. С серебристым отливом – Сиф. Серый – Локи, – перечисляла Рей, указывая поочерёдно на собак.

– Почему ты их так назвала?

– Не знаю, – Рей пожала плечами. – Сначала у меня появился Один, а остальные имена просто приходили на ум. Наверное, взяла это за традицию, – она достала бокал из шкафа. – Давайте, ребята! Впустите его! – скомандовала Рей.

Собаки неохотно отошли от него и убежали в гостиную, позволив пройти на кухню. Это было уютное и со вкусом обставленное место – деревянные полы с подогревом и куча крутой бытовой техники. Гордо сверкали двойная духовка «Волк» и холодильник «Саб-Зеро» – и то, и другое из нержавеющей стали. Над барной стойкой на тонких шнурах висели лампы, излучая мягкий свет.

Рей последовала за своей стаей в гостиную, Кайло шёл за ней по пятам. От увиденного у него перехватило дух. Хотя он никогда особо не обращал внимания на архитектуру и интерьер, он всё же мог оценить их по достоинству. В большом камине вспыхнул огонь, согревая ласковым теплом комнату с высокими потолками. Это явно был А-образный каркасный дом-шалаш, стропила сходились к одной линии у потолка. Деревянные балки образовывали арки. В углу Кайло заметил винтовую лестницу, ведущую на верхний этаж. Рядом с кухней была большая ванная и ещё одна закрытая дверь. Огромные окна из толстого стекла во всю стену выходили, вероятно, во двор. В темноте Кайло едва мог разглядеть снежинки, но сугробы явно становились всё больше.

Рядом с камином стояли два на вид очень удобных кресла с угловыми столиками по бокам и большой модульный диван, все сидения были накрыты одеялами. Несколько собак были на диване: Фрея, Сиф и Локи улеглись на большие подушки, Тор и Мьёльнир – на подушках поменьше, как кошки. Теперь Кайло понял, зачем нужны были одеяла. Хеймдалль свернулся в одном из кресел, слепо глядя на огонь. Фригга и Один вместе лежали у камина – на коврике с юго-западным, индейским узором.

Стакан с чем-то тёмно-янтарным стоял на подставке на одном из столиков под зажжённым торшером. На втором, пустом кресле, лежало вязание, спицы и пряжа покорно ждали, когда ловки пальцы снова за них возьмутся. Рей была у серванта около лестницы. Внутри на подносе стояли несколько хрустальных графинов.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – крикнула через плечо Рей.

Кайло только и мог, что глазеть на неё, не веря, что всё это – не сон. _Уютный дом, пушистые собачки, очаровательная девушка? Кто бы знал…_

Рей повернулась и снова подняла бровь, глядя на него.

– ..выпить? – продолжила она, потому что он не ответил.

– Эм-м, да. Виски, если есть.

– Скотч, – тут же ответила она и подошла к нему. Кайло восхищался её походкой – Рей была словно модель. Изящная, грациозная, уверенная.

Когда он потянулся за стаканом, они ненароком коснулись друг друга кончиками пальцев. Тепло и лёгкий электрический разряд пронеслись по его руке, и Кайло удивлённо моргнул. Он едва не выронил стакан, когда Рей тихо ахнула. _Она тоже это чувствует._

Рей прочистила горло и уселась в кресло, подогнув под себя ноги и взявшись за вязание. Её пальцы проворно управлялись со спицами.

– Просто прогони Хеймдалля. Он не обидится, – предложила Рей.

Кайло было жаль прогонять слепого пса, поэтому он просто сел на пол перед креслом. Хеймдалль поднял голову и аккуратно обнюхал тёмные волосы Кайло. Будучи важной шишкой, ему, может, и не нужно было так долго возиться с обычным псом, но Кайло понравилось. Он почесал морду Хеймдалля, и тот нетерпеливо прильнул к его руке.

– Ну, как хочешь, – Рей пожала плечами. Пару минут было тихо. Кайло закрыл глаза, сделав глоток напитка. Скотч приятно обжёг ему рот, тёплый бальзам для его замёрзшего тела.

Спицы Рей то и дело звенели, когда касались друг друга, потрескивало пламя в камине. Собаки сопели и тихо похрапывали, поднимая грудь с каждым вздохом. Хеймдалль продолжал неотрывно смотреть на огонь, будто и впрямь мог его видеть. Кайло положил голову на диванную подушку на краю кресла рядом с псом. _Чёрт, а неплохо. Уютно. Как на картине._

Ласковый и обволакивающий голос Рей нарушил тишину.

– Чем ты занимаешься, Кайло?

– Хмм?.. – Кайло поднял голову и взглянул на неё.

Рей тихо усмехнулась.

– Чем ты занимаешься по жизни?

– А… Я преподаю мифологию и космологию, – _а скотч и впрямь хорош._

– Серьёзно? А где?

– В Гарварде.

Рей отложила своё вязание и пригнулась к подлокотнику со стороны Кайло.

– И каково это, жить в Бостоне? Гарвард и впрямь такой крутой, как кажется?

Кайло негромко рассмеялся. Узнавая, где он работает, люди всегда его спрашивали об одном и том же.

– Бостон – отличный город. И, если коротко, нет.

Она вздохнула и отвернулась к огню.

– Могу поспорить, ты пользуешься популярностью у студентов.

На этот раз Кайло усмехнулся чуть громче. Пара маламутов подняли головы, но быстро улеглись назад.

– С чего ты так решила?

– Твой голос, – рассеяно пробормотала Рей, подперев кулаком подбородок и не отрывая взгляда от огня.

Кайло выпрямился.

– Что?

– Что? – Рей резко обернулась, словно вышла из-под гипноза.

– Что ты только что сказала?

Рей покраснела и вытащила из-под себя ноги, протянув их на пуфик перед креслом.

– Ну… Э-эм… Твой голос. Тебя приятно слушать, – наконец сказала она.

 _А…_ И впрямь. Кайло никогда особенно не думал о своём голосе. Это правда, на его парах всегда было много студентов, но он объяснял это интересом к предмету, а не лично к его персоне.

– А что преподавателю Гарварда делать здесь?

– Мои родители живут в Сиэтле. Я обещал приехать к ним на праздники, – пробормотал он.

– Это мило, – весело ответила Рей.

Кайло фыркнул.

– Кстати о птичках. У тебя есть зарядка? Я говорил с мамой по телефону, когда чуть не врезался в дерево. Нужно сказать ей, что со мной всё нормально.

– О, это так мило! – снова прощебетала Рей, протягивая ему зарядку. – Там под стулом есть розетка.

– Едва ли мило, – скривился Кайло. – Она пошлёт национальную гвардию на мои поиски, если я не позвоню.

Рей смеялась, пока не осознала всю серьёзность данного заявления.

– Да ты и впрямь не шутишь.

– Ладно, может не национальную гвардию, но полицию штата Вашингтон наверняка.

– А кто она? Твоя мать.

– Лея Органа.

– СЕНАТОР?!

Кайло закатил глаза.

– Да, – с раздражением бросил он. – О, кстати. А где я?

– Хм-м… Недалеко от Спокана, – ответила Рей, когда пошли гудки.

– Бен?! Бен, это ты?! – завопила Лея в трубку. Кайло пришлось убрать телефон подальше от уха. Хеймдалль дёрнул своими ушами.

– Да, мам, – со стоном ответил он. – Просто звоню сказать, чтобы ты отозвала службу спасения. Я в порядке.

Лея громко вздохнула.

– Где ты?

– Недалеко от Спокана. Врезался в сугроб во дворе у кое-кого, и этот кое-кто оказался так добр, что пригласил меня в дом согреться, – рассказал Кайло, глядя на Рей.

– Кое-кого? А поконкретнее? Это девушка?! Господи боже мой, Бен, умоляю, скажи, что это одинокая девушка!

– Ладно, мам. Пока. Я вешаю трубку.

– Не смей! Бен! Расскажи мне о ней!

 _Би-и-ип._ Кайло зажал кнопку сбоку и поставил телефон на беззвучный. Не успел он и положить смартфон на стол экраном вниз, как пришло уже четыре смс-ки. Кайло надеялся, что Рей не слышала хотя бы половины того, что успела наговорить его мать.

– Почему твоя мать называет тебя Беном?

– Чёрт, ты слышала?

– Она говорила… громко.

Кайло застонал. _Ну спасибо огромное, Лея._

– Бен Соло – моё имя при рождении. Я его сменил на Кайло Рена ещё до защиты докторской, – он приготовился к взрыву эмоций, который вот-вот должен был нагрянуть.

– Так, я что-то не улавливаю. Твоя мать – СЕНАТОР Лея Органа, а твой отец…

– Да-а-а-а, – вздохнул Кайло. – Мой отец – Хан Соло.

К его удивлению, никакой бури эмоций не последовало. Он с любопытством поглядывал на Рей, которая пристально смотрела на него, с каким-то пониманием и сочувствием. Её глаза сверкали, ловя отблеск танцующего пламени, и она ласково улыбалась. Может, у него и был приятный голос, но её глаза завораживали. Она глядела на него, словно он был для неё открытой книгой. Все детские страхи. Каждое разочарование, боль. Каждое дурацкое ожидание, которое на него возлагали родители или он сам. Она глядела так, словно всё это было написано на его лице.

– Что?

– Должно быть, тяжело было расти в такой семье, – осторожно ответила Рей.

Кайло отвернулся, чувствуя себя неловко под её тёплым, но пристальным взглядом. Он посмотрел на собак, расположившихся на диване: Фрейя, пушистая и рыжая, так же пристально глядела на него – пристально, но по-доброму. Её медовые глаза смотрели прямо в его тёмно-карие. Фрейя повернулась и посмотрела в сторону проигрывателя рядом с буфетом, а затем вновь на Кайло. Он поднялся, чуть с трудом, и побрёл к шкафу, чтобы просмотреть диски в коллекции Рей на полке рядом. Чего там только не было: современные группы, о которых Кайло никогда не слышал, Боб Дилан, Лед Зеплин, блюз, фолк, классика.

– Я разве разрешала тебе лапать мою коллекцию своими ручищами? – поддразнила Рей, не вставая с кресла.

– Я оказался здесь, моя машина застряла в снегу, и скоро мне придётся провести праздники с родителями, и это меня сосем не вдохновляет. Я буду лапать своими ручищами всё, что захочу, – парировал Кайло.

Рей ничего не сказала. Кайло взглянул на неё: она на него удивлённо уставилась, её губы были слегка приоткрыты, а щёки порозовели. И тогда Кайло понял, что именно ляпнул.

_Вот блин._

– Э-э… Шутка. Это была шутка, – заверил он.

Рей отвела взгляд, уголки её губ чуть сжались. _Она что… дуется?_

– Ну да, я так и подумала, – пробормотала она себе под нос, но Кайло всё равно услышал.

Кайло начал думать, что, в конце концов, он не так уж и против застрять тут на пару дней.


	2. В снежной осаде

Рей не считала свою жизнь до безумия интересной. Может, слегка странной, но это максимум. Её удочерили в Лондоне двое джентльменов, чуть в возрасте. Их она узнала и полюбила как дедушку Оби и дедушку Джинна. Когда ей было десять, они переехали на ранчо в Монтану, и там Рей открылось её предназначение. У неё отлично получалось находить общий язык с животными, особенно с собаками, и дедушка Оби поручил ей дрессировать пастушьих собак на ранчо.

Так всё и началось. Потом она находила бездомных животных, выхаживала их и пристраивала к новым любящим хозяевам. После спасения первого сибирского хаски, будучи ещё подростком, она заинтересовалась ездой на собачьих упряжках, и так открыла в себе новый талант. Когда Оби и Джинна не стало, Рей унаследовала банковский счёт с внушительной суммой на нём и ранчо. Рей вышла на контакт с ближайшей резервацией и отдала ранчо в государственную собственность, а сама уехала в штат Вашингтон, намереваясь прожить спокойную жизнь на окраине Спокана со своими восемью спасёнными маламутами. Разве что только иногда она давала уроки езды на собачьих упряжках местным жителям и дрессировала их собак.

Так или иначе, она достигла своей цели. Рей была счастлива. Действительно счастлива. Она была не одинока. Только дурак посчитал бы себя одиноким, живя в компании восьми собак.

Но иногда, в темноте ночи, будучи одной в своей постели, Рей давала волю своим мыслям. Где-то в глубинах её сознания, в тёмных и потаённых уголках, жил безымянный безликий мужчина. Он был высокий и широкоплечий, сильный, но проворный. У него были тёмные мягкие волосы. И голос – совершенно особенный, что нашёптывал ей о чём-то грязном и непристойном, и это ей нравилось воображать больше всего. Он услащал её, называл своей хорошей девочкой, пока она представляла всякие безумства, что они творили друг с другом. _Она жаждала, ох, как же она жаждала…_

Рей старалась не думать об этом до наступления ночи. И уж тем более не сейчас, пожалуй, в самую потрясную ночь в её жизни.

Не было ничего необычного в том, что кто-то врезался в сугроб около её дома в метель. И ничего необычного, что её стая заметила. Это ведь собаки с острым чутьём. Но что было, по меньшей мере, немного странным – так это живое воплощение её самых грязных фантазий, которое вылезло сегодня из той застрявшей в сугробе машины, а сейчас перебирало диски и пластинки в её коллекции своими большими руками.

Рей внимательно наблюдала, как длинные пальцы Кайло вытянули пластинку из чехла. Он перевернул диск, установил на проигрыватель и опустил иглу. Рей мгновенно узнала песню – «As Time Goes By» из фильма «Касабланка», тёплый и живой звук наполнил комнату.

Он приблизился к её креслу и умоляюще протянул руку. _«Я буду лапать своими ручищами всё, что захочу». Ах, если бы…_

– Потанцуем? – спросил Кайло. Его голос был низким, словно ласковый раскат грома. Он коварно улыбнулся, увидев, как Рей от этого тона пробрала дрожь, и её трясущиеся пальцы осторожно легли на его ладонь. То, что творилось с ней из-за его голоса – совершенно нечестно. Совершенно.

– Я не особо танцую, – пробормотала в оправдание Рей. Его пальцы скользнули по её ладони, Кайло нежно сжал её руку, помогая подняться, и по телу Рей пронеслась тёплая волна.

– Мне в это трудно поверить. Ты очень грациозная, – шепнул он ей на ухо, щекоча шею тёплым дыханием.

– Думай, что хочешь. Но я не обманываю, – ответила она, чуть прочистив горло. Рей нервно сглотнула, когда Кайло опустил одну её руку себе на плечо, а сам коснулся её талии.

Он снова сжал её другую руку и начал вести, простыми движениями. Как и все прошлые разы, когда Рей пыталась танцевать, она споткнулась о собственные ноги. _О да, сама грация._

– Тебе просто нужен наставник. Плыви по течению, – мягко сказал он.

Рей не привыкла быть ведомой, но оказалось, что особого выбора ей не предоставили. Его руки были уверенными, его движения – плавные, он мастерски вёл её по небольшому пространству гостиной. Ей понравилось передавать кому-то контроль. _Ему_. Для неё это было существенной, но приятной переменой.

– Хорошо. У тебя получается, – промурлыкал он, пока она неуклюже повторяла за ним.

_Матерь божья. ЭТО надолго останется во дворце моей памяти. Ещё чуть-чуть, и придётся бежать выжимать чёртовы трусики._

– Не надо этого снисхождения, – огрызнулась Рей, одолеваемая возбуждением, надеясь, что он не заметил.

Из-за полумрака Рей не видела, что глаза Кайло потемнели.

Ещё один поворот, и вдруг Рей почувствовала позади своих ног внизу что-то большое и непонятное. Она вскрикнула и упала на спину, пёс быстро отскочил и побежал прочь. Первым её инстинктивным движением в непредвиденной ситуации, как каюра, было сильнее потянуть на себя поводья. Собственно, это и объясняло тот факт, что Кайло сейчас лежал поверх неё на полу, их пальцы тесно переплетались.

Рей вовремя откинула голову в сторону и увидела, как за диваном скрылся серый хвост.

– Чёрт подери, Локи! – крикнула она. Над подлокотником высунулась озорная собачья морда, с абсолютно невинными глазами.

Рей подняла глаза к Кайло и преувеличенно вздохнула.

– Извини. Он постоянно так делает. НО ДВОИХ СРАЗУ СБИВАЕТ ВПЕРВЫЕ! – крикнула она в сторону Локи.

– Оправдывает свою кличку, да? – мягко усмехнулся Кайло.

– Ага-а, пожалуй, – до Рей дошло, что Кайло и не пытался с неё слезть. Она неловко подвигалась под ним, лопатки больно прижимались к деревянному полу. Кайло резко вздохнул, его ноздри вспыхнули. _Ага. Ясно. Давай, бросайся на незнакомца, просто потому, что тебе нравится его голос. И волосы. И губы. Ооооочень умно._

Она опять чуть откашлялась, казалось, уже в миллионный раз за этот вечер.

– Знаешь, время уже позднее, и…

– Ох, да! Извини, давай помогу, – поспешно сказал Кайло и поднялся.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала Рей, стряхивая собачью шерсть со свитера. – Эм-м… Комната для гостей – вон там. Советую держать дверь закрытой, иначе собаки выгонят тебя спать на пол. Под раковиной в ванной есть корзинка – там зубная щётка, паста, шампунь, и всё такое. Полотенца тоже под раковиной.

– Собаки не спят на кровати вместе с тобой?

– Нет. Они совершенно не умеют себя вести. Спят здесь, внизу.

Рей отчётливо ощущала на себе взгляд Кайло, пока она ходила и выключала все светильники в гостиной и гасила пламя в камине.

– Завтра, если погода утихнет, я постараюсь вытащить твою машину из снега, у меня грузовой автомобиль. Если поможешь мне подвинуть сани, мы попробуем поставить твою машину в гараж, пока не станет безопасно на дорогах, и можно будет уехать, – говорила Рей, стараясь не дрожать. Она включила для него свет в коридоре и направилась к винтовой лестнице наверх, где была её спальня.

– Думаю, это не проблема, – ответил Кайло. – Спасибо, Рей.

Она закусила губу и остановилась на первой ступеньке.

– Нет проблем. Скажи, если что-то понадобится, – пробормотала она.

– Ага, хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Рей.

Рей покраснела и поторопилась скрыться с его глаз. В своей спальне она схватила футболку с кровати и достала из комода сухие трусики, прежде чем пойти в ванную и заняться рутиной. Она чистила зубы и спорила сама с собой.

_Ты же в курсе, что на дворе двадцать первый век, да? Можно потрахаться с парнем просто потому, что он секси. И, кажется, он сам не прочь, так что…_

_Заткнись. Я о нём почти ничего не знаю. Он может быть конченым придурком. Или у него кто-то есть._

_И что? Максимум пара дней, и он уедет. Вряд ли ты вообще узнаешь. И мне так не кажется, он же только что буквально изнасиловал тебя взглядом._

_Женщины наверняка на него вешаются. Да господи, он же профессор университета. У него есть кого выбрать из привлекательных коллег. Мать твою, он же в Бостоне живёт._

_Да ладно. Разве он похож на того, кто приударяет за студентками?_

_Не знаю. В этом-то и проблема, дура ты тупая._

_Просто дай ему вытрахать из тебя всю дурь. Бог свидетель, тебе это нужно. Когда у тебя вообще в последний раз был секс?_

_Заткнись._

Рей выплюнула пасту и прополоскала рот, сама на себя злясь. Иногда ей хотелось быть той, что могла прыгнуть в постель с незнакомцем, не сходя потом из-за этого с ума, но это точно было не про неё. Ей хотелось знать хоть чуть-чуть о том, кого она пускала в свою постель. А ещё, у неё была дурацкая привычка слишком быстро и слишком сильно влюбляться. Ей не нужна была эта ноша. Кайло уедет, улыбаясь и напевая под нос весёлую песенку, а она останется здесь, несчастная, по нему тосковать.

С тяжёлым вздохом она залезла под одеяло. Фланелевые простыни её не грели. Она слышала шаги Кайло внизу, как он готовился ко сну. Рей думала, он часто спит один, или обычно есть кто-то, кто согревает его постель? Она услышала несколько глухих ударов, будто что-то упало, а потом скрежет когтей по паркетному полу.

– Вот дерьмо, – она слышала, как Кайло выругался, и шум воды стих.

_О нет…_

– Убирайтесь! Фу! Я же должен был держать дверь закрытой. Проклятье! Убирайтесь! – ругался Кайло с безмолвным нарушителем порядка. Точнее, нарушителями. Рей знала, что его просьбы будут проигнорированы.

– Ладно! Забирайте чёртову кровать! – с раздражением крикнул Кайло. – Отдадите хотя бы подушку? – послышалось какое-то фырканье и возня, после чего он саркастично добавил: – Спасибо за щедрость, Тор.

Рей услышала ещё несколько громких ругательств, когда Кайло вернулся в гостиную.

– Да вы, блять, издеваетесь, – мрачно проговорил он.

 _О нет… опять._ Рей вылезла из постели и натянула спортивные штаны. Она подошла к перилам и взглянула вниз. В темноте Рей едва разглядела Фриггу и Одина на диване, перед ними стоял, подбоченившись, Кайло.

– Кайло? – мягко окликнула Рей.

Он взглянул на неё. Рей не могла разглядеть выражение его лица, но догадывалась, что оно было очаровательно обиженным.

– Ты не шутила, да?

Рей усмехнулась.

– Боюсь, нет.

– У тебя наверху есть диван? Или… хоть что-то?

Рей чувствовала, как её щёки порозовели.

– Н-нет… – запнулась она.

Кайло разочарованно застонал.

– Значит, я сплю на полу. Дашь пару лишних одеял?

– Не глупи! Поднимайся сюда! – позвала Рей, чуть притопнув ногой. Ей просто было его жалко, вот и всё. Бедняжка застрял тут в метель, еле выбрался, а теперь будет спать на полу? Это жестоко! _Да-да, обманывай себя дальше._

Кайло быстро оказался на лестнице с подушкой в руке. Рей нервно сглотнула, увидев, что он был только в майке и боксерах. Она привела его к кровати и указала на левую половину.

– Будешь спать с этой стороны, – решила она, надеясь, что её голос не показался ему нервозным. Потому что ей именно таким он и казался.

Кайло кинул подушку на пол и забрался под одеяла, свернувшись на боку лицом к стене.

Рей сделала равно то же самое. Она выключила светильник и натянула одело до подбородка, прижимая колени к груди. Её кровать была огромной, но она чувствовала, как его тело излучает обжигающее тепло. Приятно. Ей всегда было так холодно…

– Спасибо, Рей, – шепнул он в темноту.

– Не думай себе там ничего такого. Посередине кровати – Нейтральная Зона, – нерешительно пробормотала Рей.

– А я на чьей стороне: Федерации или Звёздной Империи?

_О боже, это ужасный план. Или ГЕНИАЛЬНЫЙ план. Заткнись!_

– Как угодно. Спокойной ночи.

Кайло тихо усмехнулся.

– Сладких снов, Рей.


	3. Вороны

Кайло проснулся словно завёрнутым в какой-то тёплый и мягкий кокон. Он приоткрыл один глаз и увидел большое окно: за ним ничего не было видно, кроме слепящей белизны. Кайло несколько раз моргнул, и картинка чуть прояснилась. Хлопья снега медленно спускались к земле – вчерашняя неистовая буря стихла. Две чёрные фигуры стремглав пронеслись мимо окна, и Кайло вздрогнул. Птицы.

Он огляделся. Широкий подоконник с покрывалом и подушками походил на уютный уголок для чтения; на полу перед ним лежало множество книг. Стены, пол и потолок были отделаны светлым добротным деревом. У ближайшей стены стояли шкаф и комод, а из-за открытой двери рядом виделся кафельный пол в ванной. Перед кроватью было широкое открытое пространство, за высокими перилами находилась лестница на первый этаж. Широкая ширма в японском стиле отделяла спальную зону и защищала от света, льющегося из огромного окна во всю стену.

Кровать, на которой лежал Кайло, была невероятно мягкой – матрас из пенополиуретана, фланелевые простыни, пуховое одеяло. Он зарылся носом в подушку, но вдруг осознал, что уткнулся в мягкие каштановые волосы, тонко пахнущие цветами. Кайло замер, и до него дошло. Он обнимал спящую Рей. Они оба лежали посередине кровати. _Ну афигеть Нейтральная Зона._

Он чуть пошевелил пальцами. Одна его рука была зажата под подушкой Рей, их пальцы переплетались. Вторая рука… о боже…

Его вторая рука оказалась на голом бедре Рей, зажатая между спортивными штанами и трусиками. Кайло не знал, проснись он с рукой на её груди, было бы это лучше или хуже? _Может, чуть лучше. Пристойнее._ Он постарался подумать о чём-то, лишь бы отвлечься от ощущения её теплой кожи на своих пальцах. Конец семестра, дурацкие праздники в компании родителей, дрожь Рей, когда они впервые коснулись друг друга… _Нет! Не то._

Приподняв голову, Кайло взглянул на Рей. Она выглядела расслабленной во сне, красивой – но это была другая красота, не та, когда Рей бодрствовала и лучезарно ему улыбалась. На её щеках был лёгкий румянец, а тёмные ресницы изящно выгибались полумесяцем. _Боже мой, да у неё веснушки…_ Её губы были нежно-розового цвета, и Кайло рассеяно задумался, такого же ли цвета кое-какие другие части её тела. _Идиот! Вот блять…_

Волна возбуждения тут же сошла в нижнюю часть его тела, и в считанные секунды член начал затвердевать. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!_

Он попытался отодвинуться от неё в сторону, но Рей издала тихий стон и сильнее прильнула к нему, прижавшись задом к его бёдрам. Кайло закрыл глаза и начал считать до десяти, пытаясь глубоко дышать, лишь бы успокоить своего дружка.

Но все усилия пошли прахом, стоило Рей томно выдохнуть его имя.

– Кайло, – шепнула она сквозь сон. – Кайло, пожалуйста…

Его большой палец очертил её бедра. _Всё очень плохо. Нужно вылезти из кровати. Или разбудить её. Хоть что-нибудь сделать._

– Чего ты хочешь, Рей? – ответил он низким и хриплым голосом.

Она прижалась задницей прямо к его пульсирующему от возбуждения члену. Кайло почувствовал, как тот затвердел ещё больше, и инстинктивно подался бёдрами вперёд. Рей глухо застонала, всё так же не просыпаясь.

– Скажи мне, – глухо прорычал он.

– П…приласкай меня. Пожалуйста, Кайло. Я была хорошей девочкой, – умоляла она сквозь сон.

Кайло зажмурился в попытке подавить порыв вцепиться ей в бедро и жадно стиснуть Рей в своих руках. _Но она была без сознания. Ну или типа того. Так нельзя._

Осторожно выбираясь из-под одеяла, он шепнул: «Как только прикажешь», надеясь, что её спящее воображение дорисует картинку. Кайло неуклюже бросился в ванную и тихо закрыл дверь. Спустив боксеры до колен, он сжал член в руке, отчаянно надрачивая, только бы это поскорее закончилось. Ему пришлось прикусить зубами костяшки пальцев, чтобы подавить стон, когда напряжённое возбуждение в нижней части его живота сменилось удовольствием. Он думал о Рей – её шелковистой коже и веснушках, её сладком ротике, вспоминал ощущение бархатистой кожи на своих пальцах. Он представлял, как её розовая киска намокает. Как он заставляет её намокнуть и жаждать его.

«Рей!» – простонал он себе в кулак, бурно кончив и забрызгав горячей липкой спермой кафель. Кайло схватил несколько салфеток и поспешно прибрал бардак, который только что устроил, тщательно скрыв следы преступления, словно какой-то подросток, и запихал салфетки на дно мусорной корзины.

Тихо приоткрыв дверь, он увидел, что Рей ещё спит: теперь она лежала на животе и глубоко дышала. Кайло прокрался мимо кровати и спустился по винтовой лестнице в гостиную. Внизу он разочарованно вздохнул. Все восемь маламутов были в гостиной, удобно устроившись на полу и на диване, явно только просыпаясь. Только Один гордо сидел у окна, зорко наблюдая за снежинками.

Кайло раздражённо вскинул руками и побрёл к ванной, чтобы принять душ. Хотя, признал он, у него не было особых причин злиться. Ведь этой ночью они с Рей разделили постель.

Он быстро принял душ, натянул джинсы и почистил зубы. В гостиной, интерьером которой он как раз хотел полюбоваться, его уже ждала награда: ужасно сонная Рей сползала вниз по лестнице, завязывая волосы в растрёпанный пучок. Чёрные штаны были спущены на уровень бёдер, а мятая футболка винного цвета задралась, обнажая плоский живот.

Все маламуты тут же оживились и радостно завыли, кинувшись к лестнице встречать хозяйку. Все, кроме Одина, всё так же неотрывно глядевшего в окно. Две огромные чёрные птицы, видимо, во́роны, прыгали и каркали, явно переговариваясь. Кайло встрепенулся. Вообще это больше выглядело так, словно они говорили с Одином, а не друг с другом. Кайло тряхнул головой. Просто нелепо. Это не могли быть Хугин и Мунин. Он снова взглянул на Рей, которая возилась с собаками, всё ещё преграждавшими ей путь на кухню.

– Фригга, кофе, – пробормотала Рей и облокотилась на барную стойку, потирая глаза.

Фригга пробежалась по кухне, встала на задние лапы, опершись передними на кухонную тумбу, и нажала носом на кнопку кофемашины. Кухня тотчас же наполнилась ароматом молотого кофе.

Кайло прислонился к холодильнику. Рей на него взглянула, и её щёки тут же порозовели.

– Ты не мог бы прикрыться хоть чем-нибудь? – пробубнила она, быстро отведя взгляд.

Кайло фыркнул, но сходил за майкой. Пока он одевался, Рей наливала кофе в большую кружку.

– Не думал, что ты такая скромница, – поддразнил он.

Рей нахмурилась ему в ответ.

– Кофе?

– Пожалуй. Ты не жаворонок, да?

Она пожала плечами.

– Я обычно не такая ворчливая с утра. С чем ты пьёшь кофе?

– Ни с чем. Просто покрепче, – обыденно бросил Кайло.

– Лжец, – тут же ответила Рей, подняв бровь.

Кайло несколько раз моргнул, удивлённый. _Как она узнала?_

– Сливки и сахар, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

– Сливки на столе. Там же сахарница, – ответила она, глотнув кофе из своей кружки. Кайло добавил в кофе всё, что хотел, и тоже сделал глоток, с удовлетворением вздохнув.

– Хорошо спалось? – будто невзначай поинтересовался он.

Рей взглянула на него ошарашено.

– Не особо.

– И совсем не из-за меня? – Кайло ухмыльнулся в кружку.

– Н-нет… Не из-за тебя, – лицо Рей так и запылало.

Кайло сделал ещё один глоток.

– Лгунья.

Рей стукнула чашкой по столу и резко развернулась в сторону прачечной. Кайло слышал, как она гремит металлическими мисками и насыпает корм, и усмехнулся сам себе. Семь из восьми маламутов тут же взбудоражено завыли в унисон. Но Один всё продолжал сидеть у окна, неотрывно глядя на воронов. Те никуда не девались, разве что чуть прыгали туда-сюда.

– Кушать подано! – крикнула Рей из прачечной.

Семь маламутов выстроились в ряд, нетерпеливо виляя хвостами и принюхиваясь. Рей вышла с восемью мисками – по четыре на каждой руке, сложенными в стопки, и растеряно взглянула на свою стаю. Кого-то не хватало.

– Один! – позвала она.

Его ухо чуть подёрнулось, но пёс не сдвинулся с места.

– Один! Завтрак! – вновь позвала Рей.

Ухо снова дёрнулось.

– Что за… – пробубнила она.

Рей поставила миски на кухонную тумбу и решительно направилась к упрямому маламуту, который всё глядел на воронов. Птицы о чём-то оживлённо беседовали, и впрямь глядя на пса.

– Что случилось, малыш? – тихо спросила она, потрепав Одина за ухом. Кайло с любопытством наблюдал, как пёс прильнул к её руке, но не сдвинулся с места.

Все остальные собаки не отрывали взглядов от тарелок с едой, терпеливо ожидая. Рей вздохнула и вернулась на кухню, к шкафу. Стоя на цыпочках, она начала что-то выискивать на полке, не переставая что-то бормотать про дурацких птиц. Вскоре она достала какие-то зёрнышки, смешала их с арахисом и высыпала в небольшую чашу.

Она подошла к Кайло и робко спросила:

– Ты не мог бы… сделать мне одолжение?

– Какое? – с любопытством взглянул на неё Кайло.

Рей указала на окошко над дверью у стеклянной стены.

– Ты не мог бы подсадить меня? Не хочу идти за лестницей в гараж.

Губы Кайло вытянулись в улыбке:

– Без проблем.

Он подошёл к двери, где стояла Рей, и наклонился. Её стройное тело излучало силу и энергию, и Кайло удивился, насколько на самом деле лёгкой она оказалась. Он с лёгкостью усадил Рей себе на плечо, осторожно сделав шаг ближе к окну. Одной рукой он держал её Рей бёдра, а другой – прижимал её голени к своему боку. Рей сидела на его плече словно птица. Кайло положил голову ей на бедро, якобы для равновесия.

– И часто ты таскаешь людей на своих плечах? – поддразнила Рей.

– Не поверишь, но нет. Ты первая, – ответил он, пока Рей тянулась к окошку. Она только чуть приоткрыла его, чтоб туда пролезла рука с чашей, и высыпала содержимое. Вороны тут же обратили на это своё внимание и кинулись к еде, счастливо склёвывая угощение.

Кайло аккуратно опустил Рей на пол, задержав руки на её бёдрах чуть дольше, чем нужно было. Рей на него смотрела, своими ясными светло-карими глазами. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу с чашей в руках, и от взгляда Кайло её щёки снова порозовели.

– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарила она.

– Обращайся, – ответил Кайло тихо и шершаво. _Да господи, соберись!_

Один подошёл к ним, утыкаясь носом Рей в бок. Она потрепала его за ухом, и они направились к остальным. Один занял своё место в ряду, и Рей поставила на пол все миски с едой. Маламуты счастливо хрустели кормом, пока Рей и Кайло допивали первую кружку кофе.

– Будешь завтракать? – спросила Рей, возясь у кофемашины.

– Я обычно не завтракаю, – пожал плечами Кайло, – но если поделишься бутербродом, буду рад составить тебе компанию.

Рей достала хлеб с полки высокого шкафа.

– Масло? Варенье? Корица?

Кайло усмехнулся.

– Эм-м… Пожалуй, варенье.

Рей вытащила из холодильника небольшую стеклянную банку, внутри было что-то тёмно-сиреневое, почти чёрное.

– Ежевичное варенье на основе мерло. Купила у одной женщины в деревне.

– Отлично. Звучит неплохо.

Они пили вторую кружку кофе в неловком молчании, пока тостер подрумянивал хлеб. Собаки расправились с завтраком. Хеймдалль, Мьёльнир, Локи, Фрейя и Сиф шарили по полу в поисках крошек и требовали поглаживаний. Один вернулся к своему окну, теперь с одной стороны от него сидела Фригга, а с другой – Тор. Локи и Сиф стали нетерпеливо тыкать носами Рей в бок.

– Да-да, точно. Вам пора на улицу. Сейчас, – сказала Рей сама себе.

Она вернулась в прачечную и зашла на кухню с кучей полотенец в руках, разложив их на полу. Все маламуты взволнованно скучковались и с нетерпением глядели на Рей. Кайло смотрел, как все восемь собак вылетели на улицу, стоило Рей распахнуть дверь, и зарылись в сугробах.

Поспешно закрыв дверь, Рей вернулась на кухню. Как раз выпрыгнули тосты, и Рей подала Кайло тарелку с двумя идеально поджаристыми корочками. Они оба сосредоточились на размазывании варенья по тостам, между тем наблюдая, как собаки играют в снегу во дворе. Кайло с удивлением понял, что ему нравится такая домашняя, уютная атмосфера. Вообще он был вполне доволен своей холостяцкой жизнью. Минимум обязательств, Кайло мог приходить и уходить когда захочет. Приводить домой случайных девиц, которых он подцеплял на спор в баре, когда они ходили туда с Хаксом, а утром их выпроваживать. Без взаимных претензий.

Однако сейчас, поедая бутерброды на кухне у Рей и наблюдая за её питомцами, Кайло почувствовал, что у него в груди что-то кольнуло. Тоска. Он нахмурился. Если он не уедет в ближайшие сутки, ему и вовсе не захочется покидать это место.

– Всё в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовалась Рей.

Кайло потряс головой, пытаясь прогнать эти мысли.

– Эм-м… Да. Ничего, просто думаю.

Рей задумчиво хмыкнула.

– Мне нужно достать из машины кое-какие вещи, – поспешно сказал Кайло, надеясь, она поверит, что об этом он и думал. Он был вполне уверен, что не дал ей повода решить иначе. Мысль о том, чтобы пробираться через весь этот снег, и впрямь заставила его нахмуриться.

– Тор и Сиф могут помочь. Они проложат дорогу к машине, просто иди за ними, – предложила Рей, с улыбкой глотнув кофе. – Я уберу снег с подъездной дорожки, и мы попробуем поставить твою машину в гараж.

Сложив тарелки, одну в другую, Рей загрузила посудомоечную машину. Вдруг она резко обернулась и взволновано вздохнула. _Боже, она меня погубит._

– Что? – смущённо спросил Кайло, скрестив руки на груди. – Ещё одно одолжение?

Рей уткнулась взглядом в пол, почти застенчиво.

– Я собиралась сегодня забрать свою ёлку, ведь уже двадцать третье число, и… Не хочешь со мной? Я не заставляю! В смысле, ты не сильно радовался, говоря о праздниках вчера, и это не так уж и важно, но я подумала… – она остановилась. Кайло положил свои руки ей на плечи и медленно провёл большими пальцами по ключицам.

– Это потому, что я собирался провести Рождество в компании родителей, которые и часа без ругани провести не могут, а ещё слушать ханжеские речи дяди. Я с удовольствием поеду с тобой, Рей, – искренне ответил он.

На лице Рей появилась светлая улыбка.

– Чудесно! Надеюсь, ты не против прокатиться на санях.


	4. С ветерком

Добраться до машины оказалось куда легче, чем ожидал Кайло. Рей научила его давать основные команды, чтобы Тор и Сиф делали, что нужно, и не сбежали от него. Пока Рей расчищала подъездную дорожку своим огроменным снегоуборщиком, Тор и Сиф проложили тонкую тропу к машине и провели туда Кайло. Он быстро вытащил чемодан и кожаный портфель из багажника и последовал за собаками обратно в дом. Там Кайло переоделся и натянул на себя самые тёплые носки и свитер, которые у него были с собой.

Вернувшись на улицу, на этот раз через гараж, он снял со стены большую лопату, и его взгляд задержался на собачьей упряжке. Это было восхитительное изделие из дерева длиной около двух метров – в стиле тобогган, из белого ясеня с прорезиненными ручками. На санях было место для пассажира, пусть и небольшое, где валялся клубок из верёвок и металлических креплений. Рей ещё заканчивала со снегоуборщиком, и Кайло решил пока завести свою машину.

Никаких бригад с тяжёлой техникой по уборке снега не появилось. Кайло так до сих пор и не понял, как очутился так далеко от шоссе, ведь дом Рей казался достаточно удалённым от главной дороги. Где-то вдалеке виднелись признаки цивилизации, но вокруг, по большей части, были только поля и деревья. Он задержался, чтобы насладиться красотой пейзажа.

Нетронутые бескрайние залежи снега, серо-зелёные кроны высоких сосен и грохот снегоуборочной машины Рей отличали этот день от всех его предыдущих. В зимнем Бостоне было совсем не так. Дом Рей тоже отличался от привычных его глазу: это был и впрямь А-образный дом, по форме почти как идеальный равнобедренный треугольник. Как и внутри, снаружи виднелась деревянная отделка тёплых тонов. Крыша была щедро покрыта снегом, из которого гордо торчала дымоходная труба. Кайло увидел двух воронов на её каменной вершине.

Он пристально глядел на птиц, не заметив, что Рей уже закончила и подходила к нему. Оказавшись рядом, она положила руку ему на плечо.

– Кайло? Всё нормально? – с беспокойством спросила Рей, её голос был приглушён тёплым шарфом.

– Да, – рассеяно ответил он и встрепенулся. – Да. Просто задумался, не те ли это птицы, что мы видели утром.

Рей взглянула наверх, и птицы тут же взлетели высоко к небу.

– Хмм… Пожалуй, я никогда не задумывалась. Но теперь, когда ты это сказал… Может, ты прав. Кажется, два ворона прилетают каждые два дня. Одину нравится на них глазеть, и они ведут себя тихо, поэтому я как-то не задумывалась. Может, это всегда одни и те же.

Две птицы всё удалялись и удалялись в светлом небе под пристальным взглядом Кайло.

– Хугин и Мунин, – тихо пробормотал он.

– Что?

– Так зовут воронов Одина в скандинавской мифологии. Они летают в небе над Мидгардом и приносят Одину вести.

Рей подняла взгляд к небу и стала наблюдать за птицами вместе с Кайло. Вскоре вороны окончательно пропали из вида, и Рей с Кайло пошли к гаражу.

– Помоги мне вытащить сани на улицу. Потом мы вытащим твою машину из снега прицепом к моему грузовику, – объяснила план Рей.

Кайло понимал, почему из неё вышел хороший дрессировщик. Голос Рей был уверенным, но мягким и добрым. Он подумал, что едва ли человеку с таким голосом можно отказать. Сначала Кайло помог Рей перевернуть и вытянуть сани из гаража, после чего вернулся к своей машине и подождал Рей. На остальное они потратили ещё минут двадцать, но, в конце концов, хотя Кайло пришлось толкать, им удалось вытянуть машину из залежей снега и поставить её в гараж.

– Я переоденусь в специальную одежду, пристегну собак, и можем выдвигаться, – взволнованно сказала Рей, направляясь к двери в дом. Кайло последовал за ней, чтобы чуть согреться.

Прежде чем уйти переодеваться, Рей порылась в корзине и достала для него тёплую флисовую шапку, плотные водонепроницаемые перчатки, шарф и пару защитных очков.

– Извини, но у меня нет для тебя подходящей куртки, – предупредила Рей.

– А с моей одеждой что не так? – спросил Кайло, указывая на своё длинное чёрное шерстяное пальто.

Рей улыбнулась почти жалостливо.

– К концу поездки ты так замёрзнешь, что зуб на зуб попадать не будет, – предсказала она и скрылась за дверью.

 _Ну так у тебя появится повод меня согреть._ Он дьявольски усмехнулся своей не озвученной шутке, смотря Рей вслед.

Несколько минут он провёл в тишине, наслаждаясь теплом прачечной и слушая тихий гул обогревателя. Кайло даже начать чуть засыпать, как вдруг услышал скрежет когтей о деревянный пол, и в один момент его окружили псы Рей. В него врезались пушистые морды с холодными носами, и Кайло едва стоял на ногах.

– Сидеть! Сидеть! Сидеть! – кричала Рей.

Если бы в тот момент Кайло что-то пил, он бы точно подавился. Логически он понимал, почему на Рей было надето именно это. Зимняя верхняя одежда обычно была огромной, и выглядела ещё больше, когда под ней было много других тёплых вещей, и всё это мешало мобильности. И эта самая логически мыслящая часть сознания Кайло пребывала в шоке, потому что Рей была одета во что-то вроде костюма для дайвинга, только в зимнем варианте. Чёрные термо-леггинсы и куртка обтягивали её стройную фигуру и изящные изгибы её тела. Рей собрала волосы в хвост, и в сочетании с высоким воротником её свитера это подчёркивало длину и изгиб её шеи. Кайло прикусил язык, пытаясь побороть желание куснуть кое-что другое.

Рей натянула приталенные штаны, как для сноуборда, потом сапоги и куртку, закрыла уши и повесила пару очков на шею. Засунув в карман пару перчаток, она повернулась к Кайло.

– Готов? – спросила она, на её лице было явное воодушевление.

Кайло только кивнул, затаив дыхание. Рей распахнула дверь, и собаки кинулись к саням, возбуждённо крутясь вокруг.

– Становись! – сказала Рей командным тоном.

Маламуты тут же выстроились в ряд перед санями, каждый занял своё место. Впереди всех стоял Один, за ним друг с другом – Фригга и Тор. Мьёльнир и Сиф стояли ближе всех к саням, а Локи и Фрейя – посередине. Хеймдалль терпеливо ждал позади у саней. Будучи в шоке от увиденного, Кайло медленно приблизился. Рей закрыла дверь, замок громко щёлкнул. У неё в руках было тёплое на вид одеяло, которое она передала Кайло.

– Это тебе, – сказала она с улыбкой.

– Хеймдалль не будет в упряжке?

– Иногда он бежит со всеми, но обычно нет. Сегодня он составит тебе компанию, – ответила Рей, пристёгивая псов.

– Нужна помощь? – предложил Кайло.

Рей усмехнулась, чуть надменно.

– Спасибо, но нет. Если честно, быстрее и безопаснее было бы поехать без тебя. Без обид.

– Всё нормально. Просто решил, что лучше спросить. Чтобы меня не мучило чувство вины из-за того, что я тебе не помогаю, – поддразнил он.

Рей по-доброму рассмеялась, и её смех согрел Кайло изнутри.

Она быстро пристегнула всех псов и стала ещё раз их обходить, проверяя крепления на каждом – подтягивала упряжь, смотрела, чтобы поводки каждого были прикреплены к потягу, попутно объясняя всё это Кайло. Он узнал, что Один был вожаком упряжки, Тор и Фригга – направляющие собаки, Мьёльнир (Мё-Мё, как называла его Рей) и Сиф – рулевые, а Локи и Фрейя – центральной парой. Когда Хеймдалль бежал со всеми, он был с Фрейей центральной парой, а Тор и Один становились вожаками вдвоём.

Рей дважды похлопала Хеймдалля между лопаток, и тот запрыгнул на сидение.

– Ты сидишь здесь, – она указала на сидение, а сама заняла своё место у руля.

Кайло осторожно забрался на сани и сел, как она сказала, накинув на ноги толстое одеяло. Хеймдалль сел у его ног, глядя точно впереди себя. Кайло подумалось, не осталось ли у пса хоть какое-то зрение? Рей крепко взялась за руль, расставив руки в стороны, а Кайло схватился за ручки по бокам от него. Он чувствовал, как Рей балансировала с ноги на ногу. Она глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула: «Очки».

Он взглянул на Рей и опустил очки на глаза. Она сосредоточилась и сделала ещё один глубокий вдох.

– Давай! – крикнула Рей.

Кайло невольно закричал, когда сани резко сдвинулись с места. Стоявшая за его спиной Рей усмехнулась и утешающе похлопала его по плечу. В обдувавшем Кайло ветре различался лязг крючков собачьей упряжки, ему в нос било запахом снега и зимы. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как маламуты легко координируются, словно они – единое целое, и очевидно, что у них была едва ли не телепатическая связь с Рей. Это его просто потрясало. Хотя время от времени она кричала «Правь!» или «Хо!», чтобы собаки повернули направо или налево. Казалось, собаки знали, куда именно нужно было ехать, и Рей не приходилось командовать слишком уж часто. Сколько они ехали, Кайло понятия не имел, едва соображая, что вообще происходит.

Наконец, показался фермерский домик, выкрашенный в жёлтый, окружённый аккуратными рядами елей. Некоторые были ещё саженцами, другие – огромными деревьями. Большинство были средней высоты, готовые отправиться в дома на Рождество. Одни из самых лучших уже были срублены и лежали, прислонённые к забору. Также были вывешены несколько новогодних венков ручной работы. Рядом стоял небольшой домик, где покупатели могли расплатиться и при желании получить чашечку кофе, чтобы согреться. Кайло разглядел двоих людей, машущих им, когда они подъезжали к домику.

– Стоп! – скомандовала она собакам, усиливая давление на руль. Маламуты замедлились и полностью остановились, счастливо высунув языки. Кайло и не знал, что собаки умеют улыбаться.

– Приветик, Рей! – крикнул весёлый мужской голос.

– Привет, Финн! Привет, Роуз! – ответила Рей, слезая с саней.

Пряди выбились из её причёски, а щёки ярко покраснели от холодного ветра. Все псы сидели в ожидании. Парень и девушка, которых поприветствовала Рей, подошли ближе.

– О-о-о! Я могу угостить собак косточками? – спросила девушка. Её тёплая одежда делала её похожей на медвежонка, кончики тёмных волос свисали из-под шапки.

– Конечно, Роуз, – ответила Рей. Та быстро побежала в дом и вскоре вышла с коробкой, где были косточки. Она дала каждой собаке по одной, не забывая гладить каждого маламута по голове.

– Ты приехала за своей ёлкой? – спросил Финн, потянувшись за пилой.

– Ага!

– Может, ты всё-таки познакомишь нас? – поддразнила Роуз, разглядывая Кайло. Тот вежливо улыбнулся, кивая им обоим.

– А! Да. Это Кайло. Он застрял около моего дома в снежную бурю. Профессор Гарварда.

Роуз подошла к Рей и шепнула ей что-то на ухо. Что бы то ни было, это заставило Рей покраснеть ещё больше и наиграно раскашляться. Она толкнула Роуз локтем в бок. Кайло видел, как Финн с обожанием смотрел на девушек.

– Вы хотите выбрать себе новое, или возьмёте уже срубленное? – спросил его Финн.

– Э-эм.. Рей?

Рей возилась с собаками, сидя на корточках, нежно поглаживая каждого маламута по голове и что-то им шепча. Едва ли она слышала Кайло или Финна.

Кайло почувствовал, как его губы тронула улыбка при виде этой картины.

– Поразительно, правда? Никогда не перестаю поражаться, глядя на то, как Рей общается со своей стаей.

– Как давно вы знакомы?

– С тех пор, как она переехала сюда несколько лет назад. Мы с Роуз только открыли магазин и случайно столкнулись с ней в городе. Она… действительно не такая, как все.

Кайло одобрительно хмыкнул и закивал.

– Знаешь, – заговорщическим тоном начал Финн, – Рей просто обожает наряжать ёлку. У меня есть славная дугласова пихта, уже срубленная. Какой-то парень заказал, но потом так и не появился. Рей наверняка попросит, чтобы ты держал ёлку в руках, я могу завернуть её так, чтоб тебе было удобнее.

– Э-э… Спасибо. Отличная мысль. Рей, ты не против?

Рей, сидевшая на корточках у сугроба рядом с Хеймдаллем, подняла на него глаза.

– А?..

– Финн сейчас пойдёт и свалит для нас дерево голыми руками, – пошутил Кайло. _Чувак, это низко._

Рей всё равно добродушно рассмеялась.

– Звучит неплохо. Нам в любом случае нужно скоро уезжать, пока собаки ещё не слишком успокоились.

Финн и Роуз уже были у пресса-подборщика. Послышался громкий шум, и не успел Кайло и глазом моргнуть, как пихта уже походила на сложенный зонтик в чехле из пластикового шпагата. Финн принёс лист коричневого холста из хижины и обернул дерево, подвязав его верёвками. Подняв этот гигантский зонт на плечо, он пошёл к саням, где Рей уже собирала собак в дорогу.

Кайло засунул руку в карман, достал несколько сотен долларов и протянул их Роуз.

– Эй! Что это ты делаешь?! – запротестовала Рей, когда увидела, как Роуз берёт деньги.

Кайло строго взглянул на Рей. Это был взгляд, которым он одаривал студентов, когда хотел немедленно закончить спор. К его удовлетворению, щёки Рей порозовели, снова, и выражение её лица изменилось – от протеста к полному подчинению. _Ох, чёрт. Это фетиш. Блять, это возбуждает. Так, а ну спокойно!_

– Считай, что мой способ поблагодарить тебя за всё, – мягко сказал Кайло.

Рей закусила губу и кивнула. Она вернулась к собакам, проверяя, чтобы все крепления были на месте.

Ни Кайло, ни Рей не заметили, как Роуз и Финн многозначительно переглянулись, поигрывая бровями, и спрятали улыбки за толстыми зимними перчатками.


	5. Мягкий как рассвет

По приезду назад, в тишине, Кайло помог ей отстегнуть собак и затащил ёлку в гостиную. Кайло старался скрыть это, но он замёрз – Рей видела, как он дрожал, когда думал, что она его не видит. Кайло встряхнул пальто от снега в прачечной и сонно побрёл в спальню для гостей, до этого успев распаковать ёлку и установить её на нужное место. Рей повесила его пальто сушиться у обогревателя. Оно было тяжёлое и мокрое, как и одеяло.

 Позволив ему заниматься своими делами, Рей пошла на кухню, наполнила едва ли не все собачьи миски водой и расставила их по комнатам. Маламуты глядели на неё умоляюще, и в итоге Рей сдалась и приготовила им ранний обед, щедро насыпав собачьей еды, которую она специально заказывала из Канады. Её стая быстро расправилась с обедом и улеглась спать в гостиной. Услышав, что Кайло принимает душ в гостевой ванной, Рей решила, что это неплохая мысль, и поднялась на второй этаж в свою ванную сделать то же самое.

 Рей была на нервах, но совершенно не могла понять, отчего именно. Ладно, это не вполне правда. Тот взгляд Кайло был горячий, властный. Но слова, что он произнёс, звучали мягко. Это было её фантазией, воплотившейся в жизнь. _Не делай из этого проблему. Просто плыви по течению. Может, высуши волосы феном, они после сушки выглядят мило. Ты же приняла противозачаточные, правильно? Да? Отлично, очень хорошо._

 И пусть её подсознание настаивало на том, что волосы сразу после сушки выглядят мило, единственной причиной, по которой Рей всё-таки их высушила, было тепло фена. По крайней мере, она себя в этом убеждала. Она переоделась в любимые леггинсы и тунику с длинными рукавами.

 Она не собиралась создавать проблем из ничего. Намерения её только укрепились, когда, спустившись, она увидела, что Кайло развалился на диване, одетый во всё чёрное. Чёрные спортивные штаны, чёрная футболка, чёрная толстовка на змейке. Он сопел с открытым ртом, откинув голову назад. Одной рукой он обнимал Мё-Мё, другой – Хеймдалля, головы обоих псов покоились у него на коленях. В камине горел огонь, разожжённый Кайло, а у его ног улеглись ещё несколько маламутов. Рей прикусила палец, чтобы не рассмеяться при виде этой картины и не разбудить Кайло или собак.

 На цыпочках Рей прокралась к двери в подвал и спустилась туда за коробкой с ёлочными игрушками и гирляндой. Еле-еле она поднималась по лестнице, спотыкаясь, как вдруг тяжёлый груз забрали из её рук. Рей подняла глаза и удивлённо моргнула при виде Кайло, стоявшего на верхних ступеньках.

 – Спасибо, – пробормотала она, отряхивая руки от пыли.

 – Надо было меня разбудить. Куда это поставить? – спросил Кайло, выходя в комнату.

 – Э-э-э… у ёлки. Хочешь есть?

 Кайло остановился и взглянул на неё через плечо. Рей тут же смутилась, почувствовав, что её щёки вспыхнули, и быстро повернулась в сторону кухни, надеясь, что Кайло не заметил.

 – Очень, – прорычал он.

 Рей была уверена почти на все сто, что потеряла дар речи, стоило желанию скрутить внизу живота. _Ради всего святого, держи себя в руках!_

 Тихо вздохнув, она начала соображать, что бы такого по-быстрому приготовить. Рей поставила чугунную сковородку на средний огонь, вылила на неё пару столовых ложек масла и повертела. Приправив две булочки для гамбургеров солью и перцем, она уложила их на сковороду, остерегаясь шипящего и плюющегося масла. Закончив с булочками, Рей положила на сковородку кусочки мяса и достала пачку чипсов, пока те обжаривались.

 – Тебе с сыром? – крикнула она Кайло.

 – Да, – крикнул он в ответ. Рей натёрла немного сыра чеддер на оба бургера.

 – Включи «Рождественскую историю», пожалуйста.

 Когда Рей закончила, по всему дому уже был слышен хорошо знакомый голос рассказчика Шеперда. Она улыбнулась, взяла тарелки, пачку чипсов и принесла всё это в гостиную. Передав тарелку Кайло, она кинула чипсы на один из столиков. Вдвоём они ели и смотрели фильм в уютной тишине, каждый думая о своём.

 Иногда она всё же украдкой бросала в его сторону взгляды, но лицо Кайло было непроницаемым. Рей понятия не имела, что между ними происходит, но в кои-то-веки она не боялась выяснить. Она думала о том, что говорил ей дедушка Джинн, когда она только начинала учиться тренировать собак.

 «Не думай. Чувствуй», – обычно говорил он.

 Мудрый совет, но следовать ему не так-то легко.

 Кайло загрузил посудомоечную машину, когда они закончили. Рей запротестовала, увидев, что он собрался мыть сковороду, но тут же замолкла под его уже знакомым строгим взглядом.

 – Только… эм-м… нанеси слой масла, когда закончишь, – пробормотала Рей.

 – Я в курсе, как обращаться с чугунной посудой, – поддразнил Кайло.

 В ответ она только закатила глаза и ушла в гостиную распаковать коробки с украшениями. Рей осторожно открыла первую – старую, пахнувшую пыльным картоном. Аккуратный почерк дедушки Оби виднелся сбоку – буквы были поблекшие, но разобрать написанное всё ещё было можно. Рей всегда хотела переложить содержимое в пластиковые корзинки с разделителями, но всё никак не доходили руки.

 Усевшись и скрестив ноги, Рей стала разбирать коробку. Внутри была настоящая мешанина – украшения, которые Рей сделала ещё в школе; ценные находки из путешествий Оби и Джинна; маленькие рыболовные крючки, на которые нужно было крепить игрушки – птичек, снеговиков, Санта Клаусов, кошек и мышек из войлока, одетых в блестящие наряды. На дне коробки лежала нитка с высушенным попкорном – Рей помнила, как красила зёрнышки и нанизывала их на ниточку ещё в детстве, через год после переезда в Монтану.

 Фригга и Сиф тихо приблизились и осторожно обнюхали коробку с её содержимым. Рей поняла, что на её глаза навернулись слёзы. Фригга положила голову ей на колени, и девушка наклонилась, чтобы обнять любимицу, уткнувшись носом в её мягкий мех.

 Она почувствовала, как кто-то нежно коснулся её плеча, и подняла голову: Кайло смотрела на неё с беспокойством.

 – Всё нормально? – мягко спросил он.

 Рей шмыгнула носом и кивнула:

 – Просто воспоминания.

 Кайло тепло улыбнулся, и Рей почувствовала, что её губы чуть приоткрылись, когда он коснулся её волос, спадавших на плечи. Она заставила себя взглянуть на него. И едва не начала задыхаться. Его глаза были невероятно тёмными, и казалось, что он сдерживает какие-то слова на своих грешных губах. _Он тоже это чувствует._

 Он неотрывно смотрел за тем, как его пальцы перебирают мягкие локоны волос, как каштановые пряди вьются и сплетаются вокруг его длинных пальцев. Щёки Рей вспыхнули, стоило ей осознать, что именно станет в зоне её досягаемости, если она чуть выпрямится. Если он потянет её за волосы. Взгляд Кайло устремился на неё, и Рей покраснела ещё сильнее, что очевидно не было пределом.

 – Помо… поможешь мне с гирляндой? – запнулась она, потянувшись к коробке.

 Кайло прочистил горло, довольно сухо, и кивнул:

 – Да. Само собой.

 Какое-то время они занимались делом в тишине, передавай друг другу гирлянду по кругу туда-сюда, аккуратно укладывая её на ароматные ветки.

 – Знаешь, это всё сильно отличается от того, что было в моём детстве, – мрачно бросил Кайло.

 Он передал Рей гирлянду, чтобы она продолжила обматывать её со своей стороны ёлки, и их взгляды встретились. Рей не вполне понимала.

 – Что именно?

 – Моя мать всегда настаивала на том, что ёлка должна выглядеть… – он остановился, пытаясь подобрать более подходящее определение, – сдержанной. Все украшения должны были идеально сочетаться друг с другом. Ну типа, все золотые, но одни блестящие, а другие матовые, и всё такое. И мишура или банты такого же цвета.

 Рей закатила глаза и притворилась, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок:

 – Ну и ну! – выдохнула она.

 На её лице появилось беспокойство, когда она увидела, как лицо Кайло потемнело от неприятных воспоминаний.

 – Кайло?.. – тихо окликнула Рей.

 – Извини. Просто кажется, будто это длилось всё моё детство. Моя мать и её маниакальная страсть наводить везде порядок, даже там, где это вообще никому не нужно.

 Рей оставила гирлянду на полу и медленно приблизилась к Кайло. Его руки были сжаты в кулаки, а взгляд потерян – где-то в глубинах мрачных воспоминаний. Почти не раздумывая, Рей обняла его, осторожно. Под своими пальцами она ощущала твёрдые мышцы его спины.

 – Или там, где даже попытка приносила вред, – еле слышно прошептала Рей. Слова Кайло раскрыли ей многое. Неудивительно, что он не был на седьмом небе от счастья, собираясь к родителям на Рождество. Она и представить не могла, каково это: жить в семье, где мать – политик, а отец – известный каскадёр, неизменно пилот или автогонщик. Какое это должно быть давление – расти под постоянным надзором публики.

 Она почувствовала, как Кайло заиграл с её волосами снова, и подавила дрожь.

 – Да, – выдохнул он, прочистил горло и сделал шаг назад. Рей закусила нижнюю губу. Она слишком поторопила события? – Тебе помочь закинуть гирлянду на верхушку ёлки? – почти прорычал Кайло, пытаясь сменить тему на менее болезненную.

 Дерево было почти в три метра высотой, когда как сама Рей – всего метр семьдесят ростом. Она красноречиво взглянула на Кайло и улыбнулась, когда тот усмехнулся. Ей нравилось, когда он смеялся. Его губы растянулись в кривой усмешке, а на щеках появились маленькие ямочки.

 – Ну, тогда подними гирлянду, – поддразнивая, приказал Кайло.

 – Как прикажете, господин, – ответила Рей. Её тон был насмешливый, и она даже не подумала, что эти слова могут быть истолкованы совсем по-другому. И тут увидела, как Кайло на неё смотрит. Горячо. Жадно. _Боже мой…_

 Рей стукнула пальцами по губам.

 – Боже… – шепнула она. – Нет, я совсем не это имела в виду, – _на самом деле именно это. Да, это, но ему не обязательно знать, что я настолько странная._

 Кайло сделал шаг вперёд и вторгнулся в её зону комфорта. Его тёмные глаза изучали её до ужаса испуганное лицо.

 – «Совсем не это» – это что?

 – Ничего, – еле ответила она. _Господин._

 Кайло слегка склонил голову, будто хотел что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумал. Он нагнулся как в прошлый раз, чтобы Рей забралась к нему на плечи, и подал ей гирлянду.

 – Раз уж я здесь наверху, не подашь мне парочку украшений? – спросила Рей, сосредоточенная на гирлянде.

 – Ага, конечно. Сейчас вспомню, чему меня учили на уроках балета, – Кайло театрально закатил глаза.

 Рей засмеялась и тут же завопила, когда Кайло и впрямь грациозно согнул колени в плие и схватил с пола два пакета с украшениями. Это произошло неожиданно, и Рей, вцепившаяся в его плечо мёртвой хваткой, мысленно успела проклясть всё на свете. Он невозмутимо подал ей то, что она просила.

 – Ты думала, я шучу? – спросил Кайло, притворяясь обиженкой. Рей положила пакетики к себе на колени.

 – Да, но зря. Ты же меня удивляешь направо и налево, – ответила она, нацепив на ветку фетрового снеговичка.

 – Это почему?

 Рей пожала плечами и взяла в руки другое украшение.

 – Может, я просто поддаюсь стереотипам. У тебя на лице написано, что ты тот ещё засранец, но моя стая сразу же тебя приняла, а с мужчинами такого не бывает. Ты – препод мифологии и космологии в Гарварде, но фигура у тебя – как у настоящего пловца, а голос – глубокий и мягкий. Ты нежный и добрый, но иногда… – Рей прикусила язык, поняв, что вот-вот собирается ляпнуть. Кайло сжал её бедро, почти до боли. _Но иногда у меня такое чувство, что ты готов связать меня и выебать без прелюдий, стоит только намекнуть._

 – «Но иногда…»? – подводил Кайло, и его голос был опасно мягким.

 – Но только иногда именно такое впечатление ты и производишь, – прошептала Рей. – Думаю, я закончила с украшениями.

 Он осторожно опустил её на пол, и его руки скользнули по её бедрам. Рей схватилась за живот, словно старалась удержать там бабочек, что вдруг возникли чёрт знает откуда. Она нервно закусила губу, раздумывая, не оттолкнёт ли его своим глупым лепетом. Кайло снова бросил на неё свой цепкий взгляд.

 – Давай развесим остальное, – его низкий голос вырывался из груди как гром.

 Рей кивнула и начала равномерно развешивать остальные украшения на нижних ветках. Иногда она делала шаг назад и что-то меняла, чтобы не было пробелов. Кайло тихо повторял за ней. Она подавала ему украшение и тыкала пальцем наверх, куда не могла дотянуться. _Может, лучше пустить всё на самотёк. Что бы это «всё» ни значило. Он, наверное, уже завтра уезжает. Может, я неправильно истолковала его сигналы. Бедный парень, ему просто нужно где-то переждать непогоду._ Рей нахмурилась своему непрекращающемуся потоку мыслей и тяжело вздохнула. _Может, я просто устала._

 Быстро темнело, снова начался снегопад. Рей потёрла руки. Воздух казался странным. Будто всё замерло. Она посмотрела направо – Тор и Мё-Мё сидели у окна, уставившись в темноту за окном, словно сосредоточенно. Рей с подозрением нахмурилась. Она смотрела на отражение своих любимых питомцев в окне, и казалось, что они… светились. Рей моргнула, и наваждение прошло. Тор откинул голову назад и посмотрел на хозяйку самым своим наиглупейшим взглядом, его язык высунулся из пасти, а глаза слегка покосились.

 Громкий и сильный грохот сотряс дом. Всё за окном осветила яркая вспышка.

 – Что. За. Нахрен. Это. Было?! – спросил Кайло, недоверчиво оглядевшись в поисках источника шума.

 Глаза Рей распахнулись от удивления.

 – Не думала, что здесь такое может случиться. Это снежная гроза, – пробормотала она в благоговении.

 – Чего-чего? Наступил апокалипсис, а меня одного это беспокоит?

 Рей усмехнулась.

 – Это редкость, но не природный апокалипсис, Кайло, – сказала она мягким насмешливым тоном.

 Кайло бросил на неё взгляд и скрестил руки на груди, будто защищаясь. Он ушёл и плюхнулся в одно из кресел у камина. Снова сверкнула молния, и Рей увидела, как он вздрогнул. _Чёрт возьми. Идиотка. Его пугают грозы. Ну молодец, чего уж тут._ Рей кинулась к его креслу, опустилась на одно колено, осторожно положив подбородок на подлокотник кресла.

 – Эй… извини. Я не пыталась тебя поддразнить, – по-доброму осторожно сказала она.

 Рей тяжело сглотнула, когда Кайло взглянул на неё – его глаза были тёмными, а мягкие губы чуть приоткрылись.

 – Ничего. Ты не знала, – прошептал он. Кайло протянул руку и убрал прядь каштановых волос за ухо. Рей закрыла глаза и прильнула к его руке, улыбаясь.

 И именно в эту самую минуту её домашний телефон зазвонил _. Да ёлки-палки!!!_

 Поднявшись с пола, Рей побрела на кухню, где лежал грёбаный телефон, и подняла трубку.

 – Рей Джонсон, – недружелюбно ответила она.

 – Добрый вечер, мисс Джонсон. С вами говорит Лея Органа. Мой идиот-сын может подойти к телефону?

 Рей почувствовала, как побледнела – одновременно от унижения и от тревоги.

 – Сенатор?! Не хочу показаться грубой, но откуда у вас этот номер?

 Кайло материализовался рядом с ней, и Рей едва ли не чувствовала, что он излучает гнев.

 – Дай мне трубку, – скомандовал он, опасно низким тоном. Рей тут же подчинилась без протестов.

 – Мама! Какого хрена?! Ты должна понимать, что это наглое вторжение в личную жизнь. Я уверен, что это противоречит хотя бы одной статье Конституции.

 – Ну а что мне было делать?! Ты не отвечал на мои звонки. И угомонись, Бенджамин. Я не звонила в агентство нацбезопасности. Просто постаралась найти место по тому, что ты мне говорил, у меня же есть гугл мэпс. Адрес мисс Джонсон там указан, она – частный предприниматель. И да, кажется, твой дядя хорошо знал опекунов мисс Джонсон в молодости. Это тоже неплохо помогло.

 – Господи Иисусе, мама! – Кайло нервно потёр переносицу. Он зажал ладонью трубку и повернулся к Рей. – Знаешь Люка Скайуокера?

 Она сдвинула брови.

 – Кажется, слышала это имя. Наверно, он был другом Оби и Джинна, но я почти ничего не помню.

 – Это мой дядя.

 Рей удивлённо проморгалась, а Кайло вернулся к разговору.

 – Слушай, мам. Я в порядке. Просто пожалуйста, не приставай ко мне с вопросами прямо сейчас. Я постараюсь выбраться и приехать завтра. Расслабься, – сказал он, и Рей почувствовала, как на её лице появилась тень. _Ну а чего ты ожидала?_

 – По-моему, тебе нужно глянуть прогноз погоды в интернете. Или в новостях, – с издёвкой повторила Лея его вчерашние слова.

 Кайло снова повернулся к Рей, зная, что та слышит Лею.

 – Что там снаружи? Кроме грозы.

 Рей подошла к двери и включила свет. _Ох блять!_ Всё было абсолютно белым. Она обернулась и посмотрела на Кайло с широко распахнутыми от шока глазами. Ничего подобного в своей жизни она ещё не видела.

 – Эм-м… Кажется, я никуда не еду, мам, – сказал Кайло. Рей нервно скребла ногтем по зубам.

 – Счастливого вам с мисс Джонсон Рождества, дорогой. Береги себя. И… не мёрзни.

 Казалось, Кайло вот-вот задохнётся.

 – Спасибо, мам. Не буду. С Рождеством, – он зажал кнопку и осторожно положил телефон на столешницу. На пару мгновений Кайло замер и не отпускал трубку. Потом вернулся в кресло. Рей вглядывалась в темноту за окном, зажав руками живот. краем глаза она видела, как Кайло барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику, сидя у огня, глубоко погружённый в свои мысли. _И что будет теперь?_

 Снова ударил гром, и Кайло выругался себе под нос. Рей почувствовала, как её шею покалывает. Она обернулась и увидела за своей спиной Фрейю и Фриггу. Те многозначительно на неё смотрели, завораживающе. Рей встрепенулась. _Чувствуй. Не думай. Иди к нему._

 Рей тихо подошла туда, где сидел Кайло, и нежно коснулась его плеча. Пытаясь встретиться с её взглядом, он рассеяно поднял глаза. И те удивлённо распахнулись. Рей оседлала его колени и обвила шею руками. Кайло прильнул к ней и прижал к своей груди. Он излучал тепло. Рей счастливо и облегчённо вздохнула.

 – Ты не против? – шепнула она.

 Он только мотнул головой в ответ, и Рей едва подавила смешок, когда увидела, как он нервно сглотнул. Она и не думала, что способна заставить мужчину потерять дар речи. Кайло осторожно, но настойчиво сжал её бедро, очерчивая линию большим пальцем. Она издала глухой удовлетворённый стон. Его другая рука переместилась от бедра к краю её туники и начала забираться под неё. Рей закусила губу и нежно коснулась пульса на его шее. _Будто марафон бежит_. Кайло не отрывал от неё свой глубокий тёмный взгляд, задавая немой вопрос. Рей чуть кивнула, прильнула губами к его шее и нежно поцеловала, медленно поднимаясь к мочке уха.

 Его рука забралась под кофту Рей, и Кайло продержался совсем недолго, прежде чем сжал в руке её левую грудь. Он нежно мял её, иногда проникая пальцами под ткань кружевного бюстгальтера. Рей шумно выдохнула у его шеи и начала чуть двигать бёдрами. Её кровь закипала. Она покраснела, ощутив, как он дёрнулся под ней, и немного пересела, отчётливо чувствуя под собой его быстро затвердевающий член.

 Кайло поводил носом по её лицу, заставив тем самым Рей посмотреть ему в глаза.

 – Ты не против? – тихо, но твёрдо спросил он, подражая её вопросу, опустил ткань бюстгальтера, осторожно ущипнул сосок и потёр большим пальцем быстро затвердевающий бугорок.

 Рей тут же застонала и кивнула. Неловко посмотрев вниз, она сказала:

 – Можешь быть… жёстче… если хочешь, – выдохнула она. Сейчас ей вообще-то было всё равно, но она хотела, чтобы он знал, что она будет не против, если ему нравится пожёстче.

 На его лице нарисовалась ухмылка. Кайло снова сжал её сосок, на этот раз сильнее, заставив Рей громко застонать от наслаждения.

 – В следующий раз. Сначала я хочу тебя изучить.

 С её губ снова сорвался стон – из-за обещания, данного этим глубоким бархатистым голосом. Кайло заставил её замолчать своими губами, и Рей нетерпеливо ответила на поцелуй. Его губы были мягкими и нежными, а целовать их было даже приятнее, чем во сне прошлой ночью. Он заставил её приоткрыть рот в поцелуе, и Рей чуть взвизгнула, когда почувствовала его язык на своей нижней губе. Её руки нетерпеливо перебирали чёрные шелковистые пряди его волос. Он резко вздохнул, стоило Рей втянуть его язык в рот и требовательно притянуть за локоны голову к себе. Ей нужно было большее. Она так долго ждала, и ей осточертело это ожидание. Как, видимо, и ему. Его рука высвободилась из-под кофты и подхватила Рей под коленями.

 Кайло выпрямился, держа Рей на руках, и направился к винтовой лестнице в её спальню. Он пытался подняться как можно быстрее, и Рей старалась не трепыхаться в его руках, как кукла, но получалось не очень. С каждым шагом ему становилась всё труднее, потому что Рей всё чаще и чаще прижималась губами к его шее – жаркими и влажными поцелуями.

 Наконец, он оказался на втором этаже и в два шага оказался у кровати. Не успела Рей и хихикнуть, как он бросил её на кровать – несколько грубо и бесцеремонно. И включил светильник на её тумбочке.

 – Зачем ты включил свет? – с удивлением спросила она, пытаясь перевести дух.

 Его бровь изогнулась, будто ответ был очевиден. Глупое хихиканье прекратилось, когда Кайло навис над её телом и начал медленно вжимать Рей в матрас своим весом. Он наклонился к ней и нежно поцеловал ушную раковину, осторожно проведя языком вниз, после чего зажал мягкую мочку между зубами.

 – Хочу видеть тебя, когда трахаю. Каждый сантиметр твоего прекрасного тела, – ответил он бархатисто.

 Рей вздрогнула и глухо застонала, в очередной раз поразившись, что может с ней сотворить один только его голос. Кайло встал на колени и стал стягивать с себя худи и футболку, не отрывая от девушки взгляда. Рей приподнялась и провела руками по его широкой груди, изучая родинки и старые шрамы на бледной коже. Подняв взгляд на него, она начала нежно прижиматься губами к его коже, пока её руки сползли ниже пояса к чёрным штанам. У Кайло перехватило дыхание, стоило её пальцам подразнить его, чуть касаясь натянутой ткани. _Ох ебать. Кажется, он большой. Детка, во что ты ввязалась? Заткнись! Это будет потрясно, скоро убедишься._ Её пальцы блуждали по его бёдрам и ногам, и Кайло протестующе застонал, чем вызвал ухмылку Рей. Но такие правила игры ему не нравились. Рей замерла, стоило ему схватить её за запястье. Но, к удивлению девушки, Кайло дрожал.

 Она облизала губы, задавшись вопросом, позволит ли он ей… _Да какой парень откажется от такого?_ Она умоляюще посмотрела на него снизу вверх, зацепившись пальцами за край его штанов и боксеров одновременно.

 Кайло опустил на неё взгляд. Его лицо было суровым, несмотря на дрожь. Всего лишь маска, которую Рей распознавала. Маска, которая возбуждала её до потери пульса. Только часть того, что он сдерживал, не желая напугать её, а может и себя, в их первый раз вместе.

 – Скажи это, – скомандовал он.

 Рей прикусила губу, тщательно подбирая слова. Он сказал, что хочет её изучить. Она тоже хотела изучить его. И у неё было чувство, что он отплатит услугой за услугу. Уголок её рта незаметно дёрнулся при этой мысли.

 – Я хочу… – тихо начала она. – Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, Кайло. Взять в рот. Кайло, пожалуйста.

 Он усмехнулся чему-то, понятному только одному ему, и запустил длинные пальцы ей в волосы. Чуть потянув – ободряюще, но нежно, Кайло шепнул ей низким, тёмным голосом:

 – Всё, что угодно.

 Это было как дежавю, и Рей встрепенулась. Осторожно она стянула до колен его штаны и боксеры. Резко, неровно вздохнула, и взяла его в рот. Его каждый мощный дюйм. Он был большим – по крайней мере, в сравнении с другими её парнями. Широко распахнув глаза, Рей подняла взгляд. Он провёл большим пальцем по её щеке и одобрительно улыбнулся. Рей чуть улыбнулась в ответ и прижалась к его руке, осторожно обхватив пальцами ствол. С удовольствием она наблюдала, как его член пульсировал от одного только её прикосновения, как мышцы внизу живота напрягались с каждым движением нежных пальцев вверх-вниз по его длине. Она обхватила ладонью головку, поражаясь ощущениям. Твёрдость под мягкостью. Шёлк и тепло.

 Она медленно стала опускать руку, вбирая в рот сантиметр за сантиметром. Кайло низко и протяжно застонал. Подняв глаза, она застала момент, когда он запрокинул голову. Рей томно застонала, не отрываясь от своего дела, и Кайло тут же вцепился ей в волосы, удерживая её на месте. Она обвела языком головку и уздечку, удовлетворённая его наслаждением. Солёный. Сладкий. Она сосала и облизывала, пока Кайло трахал её в рот – осторожно, чтобы она не давилась. Другой рукой Рей блуждала у него между ног, нежно поглаживая и массируя яички.

 – Господи! Рей! Ох ебать! – закричал Кайло, когда она коснулась особенно чувствительного места, заставив всё его тело извиваться.

 Рей освободилась, влажно причмокнув, и вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони. Кайло вспотел, его кожа покраснела. Грудь высоко вздымалась с каждым рваным вздохом. Он смотрел на неё сверху вниз как на какое-то мистическое создание.

 Затем, во мгновение ока, он уложил её на спину. Сорвал с себя остатки одежды и грубо стянул вещи с Рей, будто её леггинсы и туника нанесли ему личное оскорбление. Она хотела было засмеяться, когда он бесцеремонно избавил её от нижнего белья, и его лицо оказалось у неё между ног. Порыв засмеяться сменился стоном наслаждения.

 – Такая мокрая. И охуенно приятная на вкус, – прорычал Кайло, не отрывая лица от складочек между её ног.

 Рей извивалась и всхлипывала, пока Кайло водил языком между её половых губ. Её захлестнула волна жара от этих ощущений. Он обхватил бёдра Рей и крепко держал, оставляя её широко раскрытой для него одного. Он обхватил клитор своими мягкими губами и начал нежно посасывать, заставив Рей бессвязно хныкать. Продолжая играть языком, Кайло спустил правую руку и дразняще провёл по входу во влагалище, другой рукой всё ещё прижимая ноги к кровати.

 – Кайло! Что ты со мной делаешь? – всхлипывала Рей. Она не могла перевести дыхание. Внизу живота возникло потрясающее ощущение. Она чуть вскрикнула, когда его палец едва не проник в неё.

 Кайло оторвался от неё, проведя языком ещё один, мучительно-томный последний раз. Он посмотрел на неё – сияющим дьявольским взглядом – и ответил:

 – Изучаю тебя.

 И хотя его тяжёлая рука удерживала её, Рей выгнулась, стоило ему наконец ввести в неё палец полностью и начать водить туда-сюда. Снова. И снова.

 – Ебать. Рей, какая же ты узкая, – жарко выдохнул Кайло у её бедра. Он добавил второй палец, с удовлетворением растягивая её.

 Её спина снова выгнулась, когда грешные губы Кайло снова стали целовать её между ног в такт с движениями пальцев. Он согнул пальцы и с любопытством провёл по внутренним стенкам, в поисках.

 – Блять! – вырвалось у неё. Он нашёл особенно чувствительную точку. Рей ощутила его самодовольную усмешку. Кайло стал уделять этому месту особое внимание и снова начал посасывать её клитор, превратив Рей в безвольное, хныкающее существо со слезами в уголках глаз.

 Внезапно её охватила волна подлинного наслаждения, и она начала выкрикивать его имя вперемежку с проклятьями. Кайло начал покрывать нежными поцелуями внутреннюю часть её бедра и осторожно продолжил водить пальцами, пока Рей не превратилась в дрожащее и жалобно стонущее создание, так и льнущее к его прикосновениям. Он подвинулся наверх, снова нависнув над ней своим телом, попутно целуя каждый сантиметр её тела.

 – Такая нежная, – промурлыкал он у её пылающей жаром кожи. Рей всхлипнула в знак признательности за комплимент. Он помог ей закинуть ноги вокруг своего торса и обрушился с поцелуями к её шее и ключицам.

 Рей ласкала его член, теперь твёрдый, словно камень. Кайло зашипел сквозь зубы, и это вызвало её улыбку. Она снова обернула вокруг него пальцы и направила к податливому входу, приподняв бёдра, чтобы ему было проще войти в неё.

 – Кайло… – тихо застонала она, когда после осторожного толчка Кайло головка оказалась внутри. Рей запустила пальцы в его влажные волосы, нежно поглаживая пряди.

 Теперь Кайло глухо стонал и почти всхлипывал, аккуратно входя всё глубже, делая паузы, чтобы её мышцы приспособились, пока он не погрузится в неё до конца.

 – Идеальная. Так хорошо… – выдыхал он и покрывал поцелуями всё, до чего мог дотянуться.

 Рей провела руками от спины до боков и вцепилась в кожу, побуждая его начать двигаться. Кайло не нужны были другие сигналы. Он вышел почти до конца и резко вошёл до упора, заставив её закричать. Кайло слегка приподнялся и развёл её ноги пошире, чтобы погрузиться ещё глубже. Рей с восхищением наблюдала за Кайло, который не поднимал глаз и контролировал каждое своё движение.

 – Я испорчу эту нежную узкую пиздёнку. Моя, моя, – бормотал он себе под нос.

 Рей была абсолютно уверена, что он не собирался говорить это вслух, но сейчас ей было абсолютно плевать.

 – Да, Кайло, – умоляла она, – вся твоя.

 Он прижался к ней сильнее, двигаясь быстрее и хаотичнее, приближаясь к кульминации своего наслаждения. Рей почувствовала, что тоже снова вот-вот достигнет пика, и притянула его голову к себе, отчаянно прижимаясь своими губами к его. Их поцелуй – путанный и неуклюжий – быстро оборвался, уступив место томным крикам. Рей почувствовала, как он кончает в неё, как его член пульсирует, и с облегчением вздохнула. Возможно впервые она почувствовала себя наполненной и такой удовлетворённой.

 Обвив руками его широкую спину, она притянула Кайло к себе и уложила его голову к себе на грудь. Рей теребила в руках непослушные чёрные пряди и тихо нашёптывала ласковые слова, пока он пытался восстановить дыхание, успокаиваясь.

 Кайло перекатился на спину рядом с ней, и она издала тихий стон. Ей было всё равно, что по её бёдрам стекала липкая жидкость. Всё же, Рей перекатилась на кровати и неловко побрела к ванной, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. У неё почти не было сил, и к тому моменту, когда она выключила свет в ванной, её сознание уже было в полудрёме. Рей вернулась в постель и пристроилась рядом с Кайло. Тот вытянул руку и обнял её, прижав голову девушки к своей груди. Рей уснула, слушая, как его сердце глухо колотится под её щекой.


	6. Грубый как шерсть

Первым, что почувствовала Рей, открыв глаза, была рука Кайло на её талии – тяжёлая и тёплая. Он тихо сопел позади неё, щекоча дыханием затылок. Рей сдержала невольную улыбку и сжала в руке край подушки. Она чувствовала себя прекрасно. Всё болело, но это было прекрасно.

Рей слышала, как на первом этаже бесятся собаки, и осторожно выскользнула из кровати, пытаясь не тревожить Кайло. Она взяла голубое тонкое одеяло со своего уютного местечка у окна и обернула вокруг голого тела. На цыпочках Рей вышла из спальни, спустилась вниз и шикнула на собак. Те вмиг замолкли, но продолжили нетерпеливо бегать у лестницы, виляя хвостами.

При свете дня Рей стало ясно, что за ночь выпало больше метра снега. Больше метра! Это было невероятно. Свежевыпавший нетронутый снег сверкал в лучах солнца. Ей даже почти не хотелось выпускать собак. Почти. Она осторожно открыла дверь, довольная, что навес защитил крыльцо от снега. И стала наблюдать за маламутами, ринувшимися в снежную пудру, в очередной раз порадовавшись, что двор защищён высоким забором.

Она с любопытством не отрывала глаз от семи маламутов, резвившихся в снегу, и вдруг заметила Одина, который бежал к забору. Рей даже рот раскрыла от удивления, когда увидела двух воронов на дереве. Они о чём-то каркали, глядя на Одина. Рей почувствовала, как по спине пронеслись мурашки, но встрепенулась. Нужно было возвращаться наверх.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, одной рукой она прижимала тонкое одеяло к груди, а другую не отрывала от поручня. Рей и не заметила, что Кайло сидел на кровати. Его глаза сузились, а кончики пальцев касались друг друга, словно он был священником и собирался слушать её исповедь.

– Я разве разрешал тебе вставать с постели? – спросил Кайло. Его голос был опасно мягким. Рей подпрыгнула, застигнутая врасплох. Его глубокие карие глаза сверкнули, когда он окинул её взглядом с ног до головы: растрёпанная и помятая, со следами его вчерашних поцелуев на коже.

Рей покраснела и начала неловко тыкать пальцем в сторону гостиной.

– Собаки, я должна была… – начала лепетать она в оправдание, и замолкла под его взглядом – можно сказать, «знойным» взглядом. _Ну хорошо. Время поиграть. Это я могу._ Она облизнула губы в нетерпении.

Кайло встал с постели, и Рей почувствовала, как внутри всё затрепетало от волнения. Он подходил к ней всё ближе и ближе, абсолютно голый. Сейчас он выглядел даже крупнее обычного, каким-то неведомым образом. Кайло делал небольшие и неторопливые, почти величавые шаги, удостоверившись, что внимание Рей полностью сосредоточено на нём. Кайло не просто проснулся, а _очень_ проснулся, что не могла не заметить Рей. Она нервно сглотнула.

Он остановился в паре сантиметров перед ней. Его тело так и излучало жар. Кайло грубо взял её за подбородок двумя пальцами и поднял кверху, чтобы Рей смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Дьявольский огонёк вдруг пропал, и он тихо спросил:

– Ты не против? Скажешь «хватит», если тебе что-то не нравится?

Рей нетерпеливо кивнула. Уголок рта Кайло чуть дёрнулся в улыбке, и во взгляде снова сверкнула тёмная искра.

Поднеся свои губы к ней близко-близко, он снова шепнул, на этот раз медленнее:

– Я разве разрешал тебе вставать с постели?

Нижняя губа Рей дрогнула. Между ног так и нарастало возбуждение.

– Нет, – выдохнула она.

– Нет… кто? – прошипел Кайло.

– Нет, Кайло, – выдавила из себя Рей. Он крепче сжал её подбородок и издал неодобрительный рык. – Нет, Господин, – тихо исправилась Рей.

Кайло отпустил её и отступил на шаг, оценивающе глядя на Рей. Та прижала голубое одеяло к себе крепче и опустила взгляд к своим ногам.

– Ты была очень плохой девочкой, Рей, – мягко проговорил он, обходя Рей вокруг. – У меня были кое-какие планы, но сейчас… – Кайло разочарованно вздохнул.

Рей снова пробрала приятная дрожь, и она начала подыгрывать, говоря виновато:

– Простите, Господин. Умоляю. Я исправлюсь. Я докажу, что могу быть хорошей, обещаю.

Кайло встал перед ней. Его спина была прямой, а взгляд непоколебим. Рей это чувствовала. Она боролась с желанием поднять глаза, но он не давал ей на это разрешения.

– Тогда – на колени. Покажи, насколько хорошей девочкой ты можешь быть.

Она медленно опустилась, её бёдра и колени чуть оголились. Взгляд Кайло становился всё темнее, он не отрывал от неё глаз. Крепко держа одеяло обеими руками, Рей на мгновение случайно подняла взгляд. Кайло нежно положил ладони на её горящие щёки и провёл по ним большими пальцами. Рей приложила всевозможные усилия, лишь бы не реагировать открыто, но внутри у неё всё горело. Она чувствовала, как её киска сжимается от дикого возбуждения. _Спокойно._

– Ты сейчас такая красивая. На коленях передо мной. Открой свой милый ротик, солнышко, – промурлыкал Кайло.

От удивления Рей несколько раз моргнула, но с радостью повиновалась. Пару мгновений Кайло поиграл большим пальцем с её нижней губой, после чего втолкнул в рот, чуть потянул вниз и поднёс головку члена к её полуоткрытым губам. Кайло запустил руку ей в волосы и крепко сжал, держа неподвижно, когда начал нежно трахать её в рот.

– Вот так, хорошая девочка, – простонал он и посмотрел вниз на Рей. Чёрные волосы свисали по обеим сторонам его лица тёмным ореолом.

Рей отпустила одеяло и потянулась к бедру Кайло, но он оттолкнул её руку и сжал копну волос в руке крепче.

– Не трогать, – прорычал он.

Кайло начал двигаться жёстче, член всё глубже проникал ей в рот, касаясь горла. Рей застонала, ей едва удавалось держаться расслаблено. Он достаточно доверял ей, что уже возбуждало, и Рей снова застонала, чувствуя вибрации глубоко в горле. Она была вполне уверена, что хорошо справляется, поскольку Кайло задыхался и стонал, называя её по имени, будто читал грязную молитву о том, как она хороша и как хороши её губы.

– Ох блять… – прорычал Кайло, вдруг отступив, и упал перед ней на колени. Тяжело и отчаянно дыша, он сдавил Рей в своих объятиях. Рей удивлённо моргнула и позволила себе запустить руку в его густые волосы и прижать голову к своей груди. Она вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, как он нежно касается губами её ключицы и плеча.

– Я была хорошей, Кайло? – отважилась тихо спросить она. – Я была твоей хорошей девочкой? – Рей чувствовала себя глупо, говоря это, но ей нужно было, чтобы он слышал от неё эти слова.

Теперь сладкие губы Кайло настигли её шею, и Рей застонала.

– Ты была очень хороша, детка. Порадовала своего Господина. Хочу наградить свою хорошую девочку прямо сейчас.

Едва услышав это, Рей громко застонала и обняла Кайло за шею. Он взял её на руки и отнёс в кровать. Кайло осторожно положил её на матрас и горячо взглянул на неё. Он разжал её пальцы, всё ещё держащие одеяло, и откинул его в сторону от её голого тела.

– Что моя хорошая девочка хочет в награду за то, что так хорошо сосёт член своего Господина? – мурлыкал Кайло.

Рей нервно закусила губу, взяла руку Кайло в свою и положила себе на грудь, на разгорячённую кожу. Кайло ухмыльнулся и начал играть с ней, то нежно поглаживая, то сжимая сильнее, пока Рей не начала извиваться. Она настойчиво тянула его к себе, пока Кайло не забрался на кровать и не лёг рядом с ней. Рей провела его рукой по своим рёбрам, по животу, и ещё ниже, пока не остановилась у горячего и влажного центра.

– Коснись меня, Кайло. Господин. Пожалуйста, – умоляла она.

Кайло встряхнул головой, словно отогнал лишние мысли, и прильнул к ней, его губы оказались в миллиметре от её.

– Ты хочешь только прикосновения Господина? – чарующе прошептал он. – Или моя хорошая девочка хочет и мой язык тоже?

Рей сократила и без того несущественную дистанцию между ними и мягко поцеловала Кайло в губы.

– Только пальцы. Твои губы я хочу целовать.

Кайло глухо зарычал в знак одобрения и нежно раздвинул складочки, дразня. Его глаза заблестели от удивления, когда он понял, насколько она была возбуждена.

– Такая мокрая. И всё только для Господина. Тебе нравилось сосать мой член? Брать всё глубже, пока он не оказался в твоём милом ротике полностью?

Его дразнящие пальцы и тёмный голос заставляли Рей громко стонать и выгибать спину. А губы – такие же нежные, как пальцы – с трепетом целовали её подбородок, уголки рта, шею. Рей стало стыдно слушать собственные мольбы и рыдания, когда его большой палец стал обводить круги вокруг клитора. Ей хотелось ещё и _ещё_.

Кайло накрыл её губы своими, упиваясь её стонами, и прижал палец к податливому входу. Рей задыхалась, её бёдра приподнялись. Бархатисто усмехнувшись, Кайло толкнул их вниз, и начал свою игру – его палец то проникал глубоко внутрь, то неожиданно выходил и так же неожиданно снова оказывался внутри. Его пальцы были нежными, тогда как настойчивые поцелуи становились всё жёстче. Рей чувствовала, как её кровь кипит, как все ощущения становятся ярче, пока, наконец, она не достигла пика. Её тело начало медленно погружаться в матрас, в то время как Кайло целовал и трогал её чувствительную кожу. Несколько мгновений – и Рей выдохнула, её руки скользнули к его густым волосам.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты оседлала меня, Рей, – шепнул Кайло своим шёлковым голосом ей на ушко. – Опустись своей сладкой киской на мой толстый член.

– Да, Господин, – простонала Рей, когда он потянул её, и она оказалась сверху.

Рей медленно положила ладони на его широкую грудь и начала опускаться, пока не вобрала его целиком. С губ Кайло сорвался рваный вздох. Она поднималась и опускалась по его длине, снова и снова, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Рей закинула голову назад и чуть выгнулась под углом, опустившись снова. Она с наслаждением выдохнула, пока Кайло мог только кричать и выругиваться.

– Блять, Рей. Так приятно быть внутри тебя. Чертовски, – шипел он сквозь зубы, впиваясь пальцами в её бёдра.

Рей чуть улыбнулась в ответ и продолжила медленно двигаться, растягивая удовольствие. Ей нравилось чувствовать его внутри. Пламя к пламени. Бушующее в нежном.

– Так хорошо быть наполненной тобой, Господин, – промурлыкала она.

Кайло громко застонал и тоже начал двигаться внутри неё.

– Жёстче, детка, – прорычал он, сжимая её задницу.

Рей с готовностью повиновалась и начала двигаться быстрее, жёстче, как он и хотел, её ладони сильнее стали давить на грудь Кайло. Она чувствовала, как по её спине стекает пот, пока она самозабвенно скакала на нём. Кайло отчаянно задыхался, а его хватка становилась только сильнее.

– Господи, Рей, я сейчас кончу. Не останавливайся, детка.

Рей начала всхлипывать не менее отчаянно.

– Трогай меня, Господин. Пожалуйста. Мне это необходимо.

Кайло застонал в ответ и дотянулся большим пальцем до её клитора. От нежности, что он проявлял раньше, не осталось почти ничего, но сейчас Рей это было и не нужно.

– Кайло! – отчаянно закричала Рей, бурно кончив, её мышцы сокращались, доставляя Кайло ещё большее наслаждение.

Он едва ли не зарычал диким зверем, когда её оргазм заставил кончить его самого. Кайло чувствовал, как наполняет её. Его руки упали на кровать, а грудь высоко и тяжело вздымалась, пока он пытался восстановить дыхание. Рей обрушилась на его грудь, наплевав на то, что они оба покрылись потом. Он чувствовал её неровное дыхание на своей быстро остывающей коже. Ещё пару минут его член иногда подёргивался, и мышцы Рей мягко сжимались вокруг него.

– Ого… – выдохнула она и почувствовала, как Кайло кивнул.

– Ого, – согласился он.

– Может, повторим? – смело спросила Рей, хотя не была уверена, что готова.

– Чёрт возьми, _да_ , – ответил Кайло, вложив в ответ весь энтузиазм, на который его сейчас хватило. Он игриво ущипнул её за зад, Рей взвизгнула и засмеялась. – Мы тут надолго застряли, чем же нам ещё заниматься? – шутливо спросил он.

Рей подняла голову, и её глаза озорно сверкнули.

– Есть у меня пара идей…


	7. Сахарное печенье

У Рей и впрямь были кое-какие мысли по поводу их планов на ближайшее время. Кайло хотел трахнуть её ещё раз, на этот раз в ванной, но сил у него на это пока не было. Поэтому пришлось остановиться на совместном душе – он медленно натирал тело Рей ароматным гелем. Оказалось, что она до ужаса боится щекотки, и Кайло посчитал, что щекотать её – почти так же хорошо, как ставить её на четвереньки и трахать полночи. Почти.

Вытираясь, они слышали, как собаки просятся назад в дом. Кайло звонко шлёпнул её по заднице напоследок, Рей вскрикнула и рассмеялась. Ему нравился её смех.

Кайло побрёл по лестнице вниз за Рей, в одном только полотенце, держа в руках одежду с прошлого вечера. Он слышал, как в прачечной Рей готовит маламутам завтрак, напевая весёлую мелодию. На ней сейчас были старые джинсы и футболка Кайло. Он видел, как она с теплотой смотрела на каждого питомца перед тем, как поставить на пол миску, и как каждый маламут лезет к ней целоваться, когда она наклоняется. Кайло улыбнулся.

Рей медленно подошла к кофеварке с лёгкой улыбкой на лице, и было видно, что она витает в облаках. Ему подумалось, что она выглядит очень светлой в лучах утреннего солнца, словно сверкающий снег за окном. Кайло подошёл сзади и обнял её за тонкую талию, уткнувшись подбородком Рей в шею. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь надолго сохранить в памяти её запах. Цветы. Чуть-чуть ванили. Что-то нежное, как если бы у бархата мог быть аромат. Рей глубоко вздохнула и прижалась к нему спиной, накрыв его руки своими.

– Ты меня нюхаешь? – насмешливо спросила она.

– Вкушаю твой аромат, – парировал Кайло. – Это не то же самое.

Звук работающей кофемашины и хруст корма вкупе с обстановкой создавали до странного уютную атмосферу, уже однажды заставившую Кайло поёжиться. _Удивительно, насколько парень может измениться за два дня. Удивительно, насколько мне всё равно._

Он развернул Рей к себе лицом и прижал к кухонной тумбе, не оставив путей к отступлению. Рей подняла руки, будто собралась его оттолкнуть, но на самом деле всё ещё светло улыбалась. Кайло смотрел ей в глаза и видел во взгляде жар. Её губы были полуоткрыты. Он взял её за руки, их пальцы сплелись. Они были сосредоточены на ощущениях. Прикосновение. Кожа. Гладкий. Грубый. Кайло наклонился и нежно коснулся губами её мягких губ. Ему пришлось бороться с желанием проникнуть языком в её рот, и поцелуй остался нежным и чувственным. Кайло удивился, но это показалось ему более эротичным, чем то, что он вытворял своим языком прошлой ночью. Ну, _почти_.

Поцелуй прервала Рей, чуть отодвинувшись и закусив губу. Кайло воспользовался возможностью, подхватил её и усадил на кухонную тумбу. Он запустил руки ей под футболку, тепло её тела обжигало ладони. _И почему, чёрт возьми, её так и хочется трогать?_ Кайло провёл пальцем по поясу её леггинсов и скривился.

– Зачем ты вообще их надела? – с обидой спросил он.

Рей обняла его за плечи и закатила глаза напоказ.

– Мои леггинсы тебе мешают?

– На самом деле, да, ещё как. Хочу, чтобы тебя можно было раздевать как можно быстрее. Ради экономии времени, – сказал Кайло будто про между прочим. Он ухмыльнулся и прильнул к ней, жарко прошептав на ухо. – Будь хорошей девочкой, пойди и сними их.

По телу Рей пробежала дрожь, и она хотела было спрыгнуть, как вдруг на тумбу рядом с ней положила лапы Сиф, вытянувшись. Рей рассмеялась, уткнулась носом в мех любимицы и стала почёсывать её шею. Кайло проворчал что-то себе под нос и отступил, раздражённо скрестив руки на груди. Вдруг он почувствовал, как большой пушистый маламут прижимается к его ноге, и встретился взглядом с Тором. Глядя в его тёплые янтарные глаза, Кайло не смог сдержать улыбки и потрепал его за ухом.

– Хороший мальчик, хороший. Тебя назвали в честь бога грома. Ты знал? Это ты устроил бурю вчера ночью? – спросил Кайло дружелюбного пса.

И Кайло тихо выругался, когда Тор – это было совершенно очевидно – подмигнул ему.

– Что такое? – тихо спросила Рей, всё так же обнимая Сиф.

– Кхм. Ничего. Собачья шерсть в рот попала.

Рей усмехнулась.

– Знаешь, я почти уверена, что единственная в городе клининговая компания до сих пор не обанкротилась только из-за меня.

Нервная усмешка появилась и на лице Кайло. Он облокотился на барную стойку и стал потирать нижнюю губу, пока Рей допивала утренний кофе. Остановился он только когда Рей обернулась и с любопытством посмотрела на него. Кайло уставился на свой палец.

– В детстве я смотрел много фильмов с Хамфри Богартом, – пробормотал он и снова занервничал.

Рей оторвалась от Сиф, в её глазах появилось беспокойство. Она поставила дымящуюся кружку кофе с сахаром и сливками рядом с Кайло и облокотилась на кухонную тумбу напротив него.

– Я тоже. И что? В чём дело, Кайло? – мягко спросила она, глядя, как он пьёт свой кофе.

Кайло сделал глоток, прежде чем ответить.

– Твои собаки. Я заметил, что они… невероятно смышлёные.

Она мягко усмехнулась, с облегчением.

– Аляскинские маламуты и сибирские хаски этим и отличаются.

Очевидно, что Кайло не почувствовал облегчения, но постарался притвориться. Рей осторожно накрыла его руку своей.

– Слушай… Кайло, я знаю, это всё может немного нервировать, но так эти собаки себя всегда и ведут. Особенно Один. Ты привыкнешь со временем.

Почему-то Кайло сомневался в её словах. Он взглянул вниз, в свою кружку, когда осознал одну важную вещь.

– Но у нас не будет этого времени, разве не так?

И впервые Кайло увидел, как взгляд Рей действительно потух.

– Наверное, нет.

Несколько минут они молчали в гнетущей тишине, пока Рей не встрепенулась и не вздохнула.

– Тем более, нужно использовать время, что у нас есть, по максимуму. Будем печь печенье и смотреть рождественские фильмы. Потом ты поможешь мне готовить ужин. Тонкацу. Моё любимое. И твоё любимое, ты просто пока не знаешь об этом.

– Кажется, ты всё спланировала, – криво усмехнулся Кайло. Он осторожно поставил кружку на стойку, сократил дистанцию между ними и притянул Рей к себе. – Только упустила парочку важных дел.

Рей ткнула носом в его подбородок.

– Умоляю, скажи, что хотя бы на работе ты думаешь головой, а не головкой.

Кайло настойчиво толкнул её бёдрами.

– Это правда. Но сейчас я не на работе.

Смех Рей быстро сменился хриплыми вздохами – Кайло больше нечего было сказать, он схватил Рей и склонил в поцелуе.

***

Они уютно устроились в кресле напротив камина. Наступила ночь. Кайло рассеяно гладил руку Рей, смотрел на лениво потрескивающий огонь и размышлял. Как и хотела Рей, они испекли печенье, хотя сама она утверждала, что он совсем ей не помогал. Потом они смотрели фильмы. Точнее, Рей смотрела, а Кайло дремал во время всех, кроме «Один дома» и «Один дома 2» – эти он любил с детства.

Примерно к ужину Рей вытащила Кайло из гостиной на кухню. Там она заставила его тонко нарезать свинину, пока сама Рей занималась остальным – достала муку, яйца и панко. Запустила рисоварку и поставила чугунную кастрюлю с маслом на огонь, пока Кайло сосредоточенно выполнял своё задание. Потребовалось около часа, чтобы всё испечь и пожарить, но Рей оказалась права. Теперь это было и любимое блюдо Кайло тоже.

– Оби и Джинн всегда готовили токанцу, когда жили в Японии, – рассказала Рей за ужином. Её мысли вернулись к воспоминаниям. – Джинн научил меня готовить. Потом они всегда просили меня готовить это блюдо. В конце.

Кайло успокаивающе положил руку ей на колено.

– Спасибо, что разделила со мной этот ужин.

Рей слегка улыбнулась и на мгновение положила голову ему на плечо, прежде чем вернуться к трапезе. Они помыли посуду, да и вообще с делами они справлялись гораздо быстрее вдвоём, когда Кайло держал руки при себе. Он помог Рей накормить собак, пытаясь мысленно сосчитать, сколько эти троглодиты поедают в месяц. Потом Рей открыла бутылку «Шандона», взяла тарелку печенья, и они устроились в кресле, где сейчас и сидели. Бутылка уже давно была выпита, а в доме воцарилась тишина.

Он думал, что Рей уже уснула, но вдруг он услышал её тихий и нежный голос:

– Кайло, расскажи мне историю.

Эта просьба оторвала его от собственных мыслей и ненадолго ввела в ступор.

– Ч-что? Историю?

– Ага, – мягко усмехнулась Рей и наклонила голову на бок. – Миф. Ты же этим в Гарварде занимаешься, да?

Кайло посмотрел на неё, изогнув бровь.

– Ты слишком много дразнишься. Кажется, пора преподать тебе урок.

– Может, позже, – ухмыльнулась Рей. – Сначала расскажи мне историю.

Его взгляд снова устремился к огню, в мыслях он перебирал сотни мифов, которые знал наизусть. Кайло слышал, как к ним подходит один из псов, и вскоре у камина появилась тёмная фигура Одина. Он смотрел на Кайло своим светло-голубым глазом. И тогда, вдруг, подходящий миф пришёл ему на ум. Возможно, не самый весёлый из них, но Кайло любил, чтобы в конце был намёк на счастливый финал. Смерть и перерождение. Шанс, что даже из худшей ситуации есть выход. Надежда.

_Когда-то – когда бы норны, прядильщицы судеб, не предвестили его – наступит Фимбулвинтер. Зима, которой прежде не видел свет. Сильнейший ветер будет разносить повсюду снег, а солнце перестанет греть, ввергая землю в нестерпимый холод. Эта зима продлится три года без перерывов на лета. То будет век мечей и топоров. Век ветра. Век волков._

_Волки Сколль и Хати, что охотились за солнцем и луной в небе с начала времён, наконец, поймают свою добычу. Звёзды тоже исчезнут, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме чёрной пустоты в небе. Иггдрасиль – великое мировое дерево, связывающее вселенную – дрогнет, и даже все горы упадут на землю. Цепь, что сдерживала ужасного волка Фернира, порвётся, и зверь окажется на свободе. Ёрмунганд, могучий змей со дна океана, опоясывающий землю, поднимется из глубин, затопив сушу морскими водами._

_Земля содрогнётся, и корабль Нагльфар сойдёт с причала. Его экипажем будет армия гигантов, армия хаоса и разрушения. А капитаном – никто иной, как Локи, предатель богов, что освободится от цепей, в которые его заковали._

_Фернир, с пылающим в глазах и ноздрях огнём, побежит по земле с открытой пастью – нижняя челюсть будет волочиться по земле, а верхняя окажется высоко в небе, и волк будет пожирать всё на своём пути. Ёрмунганд будет плеваться повсюду своим ядом, отравляя почву, воду и воздух._

_Расколется небесный купол, и из трещины появятся огненные великаны Муспельхейма. Их предводителем будет Сурт с пылающим ярче солнца мечом в руке. Когда они пройдут по Биврёсту – радужному мосту в Асгард, дом богов – тот обрушится за их спинами. Раздастся зловещий рёв золотого рога. Это Хеймдалль протрубит в свой Гьяллархорн, сообщая о начале битвы, которой так боялись боги. Один с тревогой созовёт совет и поговорит с мудрейшим существом на свете – Мимиром._

_Боги решат вступить в бой, хотя всем будут известны пророчества об исходе этой битвы. Они вооружатся и встретят своих врагов на поле битвы – Вигридре._

_Один будет сражаться с Фенриром, и на его стороне будут эйнхерии – лучшие из павших воинов, ждавшие этого дня в Вальхалле. Один и воины покажут храбрость, какой раньше никто не проявлял. Но этого будет недостаточно. Фенрир поглотит Одина и его людей. Тогда один из сыновей Одина, Видар, пылающий яростью, отомстит чудовищу за смерть отца. На одной из его ступней будет башмак, сделанный из всех обрывков кожи, которые выбрасывались сапожниками, и с его помощью он одолеет зверя. Он наступит этой ногой на пасть Фенрира, и, держа пасть открытой, вонзит меч в горло волка._

_Другой волк, Гарм, и бог Тюр убьют друг друга в битве. То же случится с Хеймдаллем и Локи – так ценой смерти одного из лучших богов будет положен конец истории предателя. Бог Фрейр и гигант Сурт также прикончат друг друга. В битве сойдутся давние враги – Тор и Ёрмунганд. Тору удастся сокрушить гигантского змея ударами своего молота. Но на бога попадёт слишком много змеиного яда. Ему удастся сделать лишь девять шагов, прежде чем упасть замертво, обагрив кровью и без того насытившееся ею поле Вигридра._

_Тогда остатки мира поглотит море, и ничего не останется, кроме пустоты. Всё, что когда-либо было создано, окончательно исчезнет, будто никогда не существовало._

_Новый мир – зелёный и прекрасный – поднимется над водой. Видар и несколько других богов – Вали, Бальдр, Хёд и сыновья Тора – Моди и Магни – переживут падение прежнего мира и счастливо заживут в новом. Мужчина и женщина – Лив и Ливтрасир, что успели скрыться от апокалипсиса в месте, названном рощей Ходдмимир, теперь выйдут, а их дети заселят богатую землю. Новое солнце, дитя предыдущего, поднимется в небе._

Когда Кайло закончил рассказ о Рагнарёке, он поднял глаза и увидел, что все восемь маламутов сидели возле них полукругом, наблюдая, и, очевидно, внимательно слушая. У всех них был очень странный взгляд. Такой же часто появлялся у Рей в последние дни. _Воспоминания._


	8. Свежевыпавший снег

Первым, что увидел Кайло утром, были ярко-карие глаза Рей, с любопытством рассматривающие его. На её губах появилась светлая улыбка, и Рей протянула руку, чтобы заправить прядь чёрных волос ему за ухо. Он улыбнулся в ответ, поднёс её пальцы к своим губам и нежно поцеловал.

– С Рождеством, Кайло, – шепнула Рей.

– С Рождеством, Рей, – ответил он.

Он повернул её руку и коснулся губами запястья – её пульс зашкаливал, и он снова поцеловал, на этот раз ещё нежнее. Без предупреждения Кайло запустил руку ей в волосы и набросился с жадным, отчаянным, голодным поцелуем. Рей хотелось, чтобы он сбавил обороты, и вскоре их страстные поцелуи утихли, став чувственно-нежными.

– Кайло, – выдохнула она, когда он прижался к ней своим горячим телом.

Его твёрдый член оказался прижатым к животу Рей, и Кайло громко застонал. Потребность в Рей, поглотившая его, одновременно удивляла и пугала его. Кайло начал целовать её шею и спустился к ключицам. Рей повернула голову, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ. Безумные поцелуи беспорядочно покрывали её тело. Кайло задержался у её груди – целовал, покусывал, дразнил её. Рей дрожала в его руках, крепко вцепившись в тёмные волосы. Её дыхание было прерывистым и неровным.

Кайло шепнул ласковые слова похвалы и одобрения, почувствовав, что она немного раздвинула ноги. Он заставил Рей раскрыться ещё больше и загудел от удовлетворения, когда понял, насколько она уже возбудилась. Одно только прикосновение его пальца к пылающему жаром входу заставило её застонать и выгнуть спину. Дыхание Кайло тоже сбилось. Большим пальцем он начал дразнить её клитор, пока другие толкал всё глубже и глубже.

– Такая мокрая. Блять, Рей! – стонал он. – Хочу ещё раз попробовать тебя на вкус. Разреши мне. Пожалуйста, – умолял Кайло.

– Господи, да. Пожалуйста, Кайло! – едва не захныкала Рей.

Он глухо и одобрительно зарычал, опускаясь всё ниже, пока его голова не оказалась у неё между ног. Он провёл языком по её складочкам снизу вверх, потом наоборот, и ещё раз, другой, третий, снова и снова.

– Такая сладкая. Идеальная, – шептал Кайло, обжигая дыханием её нежную розовую кожу. Он дразнил её клитор кончиком языка, пока в уголках глаз Рей не блеснули слёзы. Дотянувшись рукой до её груди, он грубо сжал одну из них и, наконец, сжалившись, осторожно втянул комочек нервов в рот.

– Кайло! – закричала Рей. По телу разнеслось мягкое тепло, превращая оргазм в нечто сладкое и нежное. Она настойчиво потянула его наверх, к себе, обняла Кайло за спину и стала касаться горячими губами его шеи.

Кайло растворился в её объятиях и осторожно вошёл в неё – она была для него ужасно манящей, соблазнительно-мягкой. Он глухо застонал, почувствовав, как она сжимается вокруг него. Не в силах бороться с собой, он подался бёдрами назад, чтобы потом войти в неё – резко и глубоко, и быть окутанным её жаром. Рей задыхалась от удовольствия, стоило ему начать двигаться. Он хотел наслаждаться ощущениями. Оставаться внутри неё как можно дольше.

– Боже. Ты это чувствуешь, Рей? – шептал он ей на ухо. – Так хорошо. Ты хороша, милая.

Рей ответила хриплыми стонами в его плечо, двигаясь вместе с ним в попытке помочь ему войти ещё глубже. Кайло нарастил темп, приближаясь к своей кульминации, от медленного и вожделенного тот стал почти отчаянным.

Он крепко её обнял, когда им завладела эйфория, быстро сменяющаяся незнакомой прежде тоской. Кайло в очередной раз неловко поцеловал её, стараясь излить в этом поцелуе все свои чувства и нежность. Казалось, Рей понимала его, и отвечала так же пылко, пока они оба не упали без сил в объятиях друг друга.

***

Только вой собак вытащил их из постели ближе к обеду. Пока Рей приводила себя в порядок в ванной, Кайло спустился в гостиную, выпустил маламутов на улицу и включил кофемашину. Когда он переоделся в чистую футболку и натянул боксеры, Рей уже возилась у тостера на кухне – с наспех собранным на голове пучком, и в его футболке. Кайло улыбнулся.

Он тихо подошёл сзади и запустил руку под футболку, нежно проведя от груди до бедра. Погладил одним пальцем кружево на её трусиках и поцеловал в плечо. Запустив тостер, Рей повернулась к Кайло лицом, обняла его и уткнулась носом в его шею, касаясь макушкой волевого подбородка. Он крепко держал её в объятиях, словно это могло помочь остановить неизбежное.

– Нам нужно поговорить об этом? – пробормотал он ей в волосы. И почувствовал, как Рей задрожала.

– Не знаю, – прошептала она.

– Ты боишься, – мягко сказал Кайло. Это даже не подвергалось сомнению. Он был в ужасе, и знал, что, вероятно, она тоже.

Рей кивнула.

– Не нужно. Я тоже это чувствую, – прошептал он. Рей вздохнула – наверное, с облегчением, а может по другой причине, но Кайло был рад, что они чувствуют одно и то же.

Кайло бросил взгляд в сторону окна и едва сдержал смех. Все восемь маламутов, даже Хеймдалль, выстроились в ряд и смотрели на них с улицы – с любопытством и добротой.

– Кажется, они нагулялись, – усмехнулся Кайло.

Рей тоже засмеялась и высвободилась из объятий, смахивая слёзы с уголков глаз. Она впустила собак и стала наполнять миски, а Кайло тем временем думал. Уставившись в кружку кофе, он искал ответы.

Был один очевидный, но Кайло не представлял, чтобы это работало в долгосрочной перспективе. Расстояние было большим – четыре с половиной тысячи километров, если точнее. И как долго могут продлиться отношения, подпитываемые только редкими встречами и разговорами по скайпу?

Другой вариант требовал более серьёзных жертв. На самом деле, он не мог представить, что один из них бросит всё и переедет на другой конец страны ради другого. Он тяжело вздохнул. Неужели третьего не дано? Кайло не знал.

С кружкой в руке Рей прислонилась к стойке рядом с ним.

– Вещай вслух, Кайло, – произнесла она с пафосом.

Он изогнул бровь.

– Это из какого-то фильма? Кажется, будто да.

– Ага, – чуть улыбнулась Рей. – Последний «Стартрек».

– Пф-ф, – фыркнул он. – Не смотрел и не собираюсь, – ответил Кайло высокомерно по-профессорки.

– Не думала, что ты олдфаг, – дразнилась Рей.

– Только Пикард, дорогуша. Всё остальное не стоит моего времени.

Рей резко схватилась за голову и сделала вид, что падает в обморок.

– Так я и думала. Олдфаг. Ну, в таком случае, мы не можем быть вместе.

Кайло знал, что Рей шутит, разве может она говорить серьёзно, устраивая такую показуху? И всё же, он взял её за руки и притянул к себе.

– Не говори так. Никогда, – серьёзно сказал он.

Выражение её лица смягчилось, Рей опустила руки на его запястья.

– Мы можем попробовать… – начала она.

Кайло отпустил её и разочарованно застонал, проведя руками по шевелюре.

– Когда это вообще работало? – спросил он.

Впервые Рей вспыхнула от гнева – впервые с тех пор, как они познакомились, и Кайло впал в ступор.

– Значит, нам даже пытаться не стоит? Это что за отговорка такая?

Он беспомощно на неё смотрел, не в силах выдать хоть что-то в ответ.

Рей скрестила руки на груди и холодно взглянула на него:

– Разве что тебе от меня нужен был только секс.

У Кайло челюсть отвисла. Внутри закипел гнев. Он был напуган, как она этого не увидела? Разве он этого не сказал?

– Это гораздо, гораздо большее, чем просто секс. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Она вздохнула, и в одно мгновение сделалась уставшей. На глазах Кайло к ней подбежала Фрейя и подняла свою симпатичную мордочку, умоляюще глядя на Рей. Та рассеянно потрепала любимицу за ухом.

– Я боюсь. Ты тоже. Мы оба жалкие, разве нет? Оба слишком напуганы, чтобы сказать, что чувствуем. Чего хотим. Наверное, мы торопим события.

Рей опустилась на колени и крепко обняла Фрейю, та заботливо положила голову хозяйке на макушку, будто пыталась успокоить, и взглянула на Кайло. Он сел и пододвинулся ближе к ним двоим, прислонившись к стене, как вдруг почувствовал тёплое дыхание около лица. Остальные маламуты пристроились рядом с ним, ближе всех оказался Мьёльнир.

– Вы, ребятки, хотите меня молотом избить, да? – поддразнил он.

И почему-то не удивился, когда пёс наклонился и подтолкнул его к Рей. Кайло обнял её со спины и уткнулся лбом ей в щёку.

– Кайло, – начала она, – я живу по принципу «всё или ничего». Секс без обязательств – не для меня. Сначала я думала, что у меня получится, но сейчас чувствую, что… – он чувствовал, как её плечи задрожали. – Просто не могу.

Почему-то сейчас, когда они сидели на полу кухни в окружении её псов и когда Рей отвернулась от него, Кайло почувствовал, что ему легче говорить откровенно.

– Рей… то, что я чувствую к… тебе… это то, что я словно искал всю жизнь, но не понимал. Писатели и поэты рассуждают о тоске и близости, и, кажется, сейчас я на самом деле понимаю, что это всё значит. И это гораздо большее, чем я когда-либо мог представить.

Повисла тишина. Кайло ощущал каждый её тяжёлый вздох.

– Я не хочу это потерять, Рей, ни за что. Не хочу потерять тебя.

Кайло услышал, как она шмыгнула носом, и привлёк к себе на колени. Фрейя отступила.

– Хорошо. Попробуем отношения на расстоянии, – прошептал он ей в волосы и поцеловал в лоб. – Кажется, у меня скоро всё равно отпуск.

Рей усмехнулась сквозь слёзы.

– Эту футболку я оставлю себе.

В ответ последовал нежный поцелуй.

– Можем покататься на санях сегодня? – спросил Кайло.

***

На следующее утро, когда Рождество осталось позади, их разбудил громкий шум. Снег на дорогах, наконец, принялись расчищать.

Они спали в обнимку в гостиной, пока собаки играли на улице. Услышав гул снегоуборщика, Рей приподнялась и взглянула на Кайло – в панике. Он грустно улыбнулся и успокаивающе погладил её по спине.

– Мы знали, что рано или поздно это случится, солнышко, – угрюмо сказал он.

Рей недовольно поджала губы.

– Знаю. И всё равно, дерьмо. Ты не можешь остаться?

– Хочу, – тяжело вздохнул Кайло, – но боюсь, моя мать и впрямь меня прикончит. Или заставит ЦРУ сделать это. Мы уже несколько лет с ней не виделись.

Рей нахмурилась ещё больше и крепче прижалась к нему.

– Л…ладно.

– Я уверен, что дороги расчистят полностью только через несколько часов, – Кайло начал издалека.

Рей хмыкнула и постучала пальцем по подбородку, словно задумалась.

– И чем же нам себя развлечь?

Кайло наклонился к ней и ласково шепнул на ушко:

– У тебя есть чулки?

Она посмотрела на него в замешательстве.

– Типа колготок?

Рука Кайло скользнула к её бедру, и он кивнул. У Рей перехватило дыхание.

– Ну... думаю… да. Зачем? – запиналась она.

Он провёл кончиками пальцев по её бедру, заставляя Рей извиваться у него на коленях.

– Будь хорошей девочкой, пойди наверх и найди их. Потом сядь на кровать и жди меня, я приду через минуту.

Рей спрыгнула с его колен и понеслась в спальню так быстро, что Кайло бы даже рассмеялся, не занимай его голову мысль о том, как он сейчас привяжет Рей к её же кровати. Тяжело вздохнув, он встал с кресла и направился к лестнице. На несколько мгновений его взгляд приковала картина за окном.

Все маламуты находились во дворе. Они выглядели довольными и умиротворёнными, словно выполнили некую важную миссию, которую сами же перед собой поставили. Впервые даже Один отдыхал, его зоркий глаз был закрыт, а язык высовывался из чёрной пасти. Казалось, он улыбался. Две чёрных птицы спустились с неба и сели по обе стороны от крупного пса, подёргивая крыльями. Кайло шагнул вперёд, перед глазами промелькнуло его собственное отражение в оконном стекле. И именно в эту секунду – Кайло готов был поклясться – ему померещился седой длиннобородый старик с повязкой на глазу, на плечах которого сидели вороны. Он тут же обернулся, но ничего не увидел.

– Кайло? – окликнула Рей.

Он отвернулся от окна, позабыв о наваждении. Поднявшись наверх, Кайло увидел Рей, сидящую на краю кровати с парой чёрных шёлковых чулок в руках. На его лице нарисовалась ухмылка. Кайло забрал их и уложил Рей на кровать, прильнув с жарким поцелуем.

– Станцуй для меня стриптиз, – выдохнул он.

Жадно наблюдая за тем, как Рей выполняет его приказ, Кайло не выпускал шёлковых чулок из рук, поигрывая с ними. Да, они и впрямь нашли, чем себя развлечь.

***

На следующий день Кайло уже был в пути. Полиция посчитала, что дороги вполне безопасны для использования. С Рей он попрощался коротко: боялся, что иначе совсем не сможет уйти. Он хлопнул дверью машины и увидел, как Рей заходит в дом, закрыв ладонями лицо, и в груди болезненно кольнуло. Кайло обещал позвонить, когда будет в Сиэтле. Скрепя зубами, он набрал номер своей матери и стукнул по кнопке вызова, когда выехал на шоссе.

– Бен?! – крик Леи был почти истеричным.

– Да-да, мам, это я. Уже еду, – бубнил Кайло. Он слышал, как на заднем фоне что-то говорил Хан.

– Отлично! – воскликнула его мать. Кайло нахмурился, её голос звучал как-то странно. – Ты хорошо встретил Рождество с Рей? Когда тебе нужно быть на работе?

– Эм-м… Рождество прошло… – _просто охуенно. Много секса и морального удовлетворения. Про что рассказать подробнее?_ – Хорошо. Выходные до седьмого. Я собирался вернуться пятого, если ты не против. Знаю, что мы давно не виделись, – бормотал Кайло.

– Ага-ага… Послушай, Бен… – нерешительно начала Лея. Послышались какие-то шум и треск, потом гулкая ругань его родителей. Должно быть, Лея зажала ладонью трубку, пока что-то обсуждала с мужем.

Он слышал голос своего отца – грубый и требовательный. «Дай мне чёртову трубку», – прорычал Хан.

– Па-ап? – спросил Кайло, сбитый с толку.

– Да, это я, сынок, – шершаво ответил Хан. – Слушай, твоя мать пытается как-то изящно донести до тебя одну мысль, но на это больно смотреть, – вдруг он ойкнул, будто Лея ударила его локтем в живот. Он продолжил тем же тоном: – Если ты сейчас же не повернёшь свою херову машину и не вернёшься к той девчонке, Рей, чтобы провести с ней остаток отпуска, я сам приеду и потащу твой зад к ней. Люблю тебя, сынок. Передаю трубку твоей матери.

Кайло ошарашенно поднял брови. Он услышал, как его мать выдохнула – мягко, но с явным раздражением.

– Твой отец как всегда. Но он прав. Возвращайся к Рей. Мы и так скоро приедем на восточное побережье и заодно встретимся с тобой. Люблю тебя, дорогой, – Лея положила трубку, и из динамика начали доноситься короткие гудки.

До Кайло дошли две вещи. Первое: впервые в жизни при разговоре с ним Лея бросила трубку сама. Второе: ему нужно найти, где развернуть машину.

***

Рей в очередной раз шмыгнула носом, наблюдая, как сухие чайные листья кружатся в чашке, отдавая весь свой вкус и аромат. Прошло уже около часа с тех пор, как Кайло уехал, и Рей чувствовала его отсутствие – остро и мучительно. Она сжала руки в кулаках и опустила на них подбородок.

Она чуть склонила голову и взглянула в гостиную – все маламуты были там, и казались угрюмыми. Фригга и Один были на своём привычном месте – на полу у холодного камина, Хеймдалль – в своём любимом кресле, а Тор, Локи, Сиф, Фрейя и Мьёльнир прижались друг к другу на диване. Локи уложил голову на подлокотник и, глядя на Рей снизу вверх, чихнул. Это заставило Рей чуть улыбнуться, и она подошла к нему, чтобы потрепать за шею.

– Ты всегда знаешь, как рассмешить меня, Локи, – пробормотала она и встала на колени, чтобы заглянуть в ласковые глаза маламута.

У всех псов был одинаковый карий цвет глаз, но Рей никогда не переставала удивляться, насколько все они разнились. В глазах Локи виднелся зеленоватый оттенок, похожий на цвет глаз самой Рей. Пёс потянулся, чтобы лизнуть нос хозяйки, и та засмеялась. Как вдруг все восемь маламутов подняли головы и завиляли хвостами, глядя в сторону кухни. Рей нахмурилась.

– Надеюсь, он научит меня этому, – теперь уже до боли знакомый голос, словно мягкий раскат грома, донёсся с кухни из-за её спины. Голос Кайло вонзился в самое её сердце, и Рей вздрогнула. Она чувствовала, как он пересекает гостиную, подходит к ней ближе, и с каждым его шагом всё внутри неё трепещет с большей силой.

Рей часто дышала, не смея обернуться. Опасалась, что это лишь игра воображения. Она ахнула, когда Кайло положил широкие ладони ей на плечи и провёл по её рукам до бёдер. Он прижал её к себе, и Рей снова тяжело вздохнула – греховные губы Кайло целовали её шею и плечи.

– Можно, я останусь ещё ненадолго? – мягко спросил он, словно мурлыкал.

Она резко обернулась и бросилась Кайло на шею, запрыгнула на него и обхватила ногами его торс. Рей требовательно целовала его в губы, а когда он сделал несколько шагов на пути к спальне – беспрестанно целовала его лицо везде, где получалось.

– Чёрт подери, ДА! – ответила она со светлой улыбкой и тут же снова поцеловала его, застенчиво поигрывая с его нижней губой. Он ответил на поцелуй и сделал несколько осторожных шагов в сторону лестницы, так и не отрываясь от её губ. Рей отстранилась, тяжело дыша, и Кайло переключился на её шею. Казалось, её шея совсем не могла оставить его равнодушным.

– Иди наверх, – прорычал Кайло. – Сейчас проверю, привязала ли ты чулки к спинке кровати, как я тебе велел.


	9. Эпилог: снег всё ещё сверкает

_Некоторое время спустя…_

– Богом клянусь, Рей! Я видел, как Хеймдалль таращился на меня прошлой ночью, – настаивал Кайло.

Рей закатила глаза, и он это заметил – хотя качество видео в скайпе оставляло желать лучшего.

– Я тебя умоляю! Он в тысячах километров от тебя. Наверно, тебе это приснилось.

– Вот уж сомневаюсь, – пробормотал себе под нос Кайло.

Но он решил оставить это и вернуться к более важному вопросу, из-за которого они сейчас и говорили – в субботу в восемь утра. Что для Рей значило пять утра. _Вот придурок. Ничего умнее придумать не мог?_ И Рей – ангел во плоти – ответила уже через минуту после его сообщения. Ноутбук, очевидно, стоял там же, где и вечером накануне – когда они занимались по скайпу куда более интересными делами. Кайло думал о том, что ему несказанно повезло быть с самой терпеливой и красивой девушкой в мире. Пять утра, а она сияет и улыбается ему, будто это обычное дело! Кайло засмотрелся на неё и опомнился только, когда она облокотилась на подушку и потерла заспанные глаза.

– Подними челюсть с пола, пожалуйста, – ласково приказала Рей. Он тут же захлопнул рот. Пусть он командовал в постели, вне её дело обстояло иначе. – Ну и? Что такого важного ты хотел мне сообщить в пять утра? – спросила Рей, всё ещё потирая глаза.

Кайло нервно почесал затылок. Он забыл поднять эту тему вчера – Рей начала снимать штаны, и Кайло увлёкся.

– Ну… эээ-м… – он прочистил горло. – Мой университет… то есть… Гарвард… – начал он нерешительно и сглотнул, когда рука Рей скользнула от лица ниже, чтобы помассировать плечо.

– Гарвард… и что, Кайло?

Он потряс головой.

– Извини. Отвлёкся.

Уголки её губ невольно поднялись в ухмылке, и Рей начала теребить горловину футболки.

– На что?

– На тебя, на тебя, дурочка. Какие ещё варианты? – поддразнил Кайло. – Нет, слушай, эм-м… Мне предложили преподавать в Гарварде на постоянной основе.

Рей вытаращила глаза от удивления и вдруг начала кричать от радости, взволнованно потирая запястье.

– Это прекрасно, любовь моя! Гарвард! Постоянно! Я так тобой горжусь! – радовалась она.

Кайло почувствовал, как расплывается в улыбке – во все тридцать два зуба. Такое с ним случалось прежде только один раз – когда примерно год назад Рей сказала, что любит его. Тогда он проводил с Рей один из своих отпусков, параллельно изучая мифы и легенды коренных народов северо-западного побережья. Кайло принёс ей чашку горячего шоколада, Рей как раз вернулась с зимнего фестиваля, где бесплатно катала детей на санях. Она прижалась к нему, взяла горячую чашку обеими замёрзшими руками, вздохнула и просто сказала это, словно размышляла вслух. Рей тут же посмотрела на него, едва ли не в панике, но Кайло улыбался. Он наклонился и мягко поцеловал её, прошептав слова признания в ответ.

– Я… эм-м… нашёл хороший дом в пригороде Бостона. Могу кинуть ссылку. Полно места для собак – в доме и во дворе. Можно будет поставить высокий забор. Я принял предложение, потому что оно чересчур выгодное, но если ты не хочешь, тоже ничего страшного, потому что…

– Кайло, в чём твой вопрос?

– Ты переедешь со мной, Рей? В смысле, ты не обязана, но я просто подумал…

– Да! Конечно, я перееду с тобой! Скинь ссылку! Хочу увидеть! Ребятки, бегите сюда! Поздоровайтесь с папочкой!

Стоило Кайло услышать последнее слово, как его член дёрнулся. _Ха, нужно попробовать это в следующий раз._

Тут же послышался грохот – маламуты бежали по лестнице в спальню. Он снова улыбнулся. Вскоре на экране показались несколько пушистых морд и блестящих носов, и Кайло пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не начать гладить монитор. Он скинул Рей ссылку и слушал, как она восторгается, перелистывая фотографии. Дом в испанском колониальном стиле был интересным, особенным – как и сама Рей.

– Итак, когда переезжаем? – взволнованно спросила Рей, буквально прыгая на кровати. Собаки пытались влезть в кадр, Тор и Локи соперничали за место поближе к Рей. Кайло видел, что Один сидит у изголовья кровати, а Сиф, Фригга и Фрейя – посередине. Хеймдалль и Мьёльнир наверняка за ноутбуком.

– В следующем месяце конец семестра – как раз разберусь с экзаменами, проверками и прочим дерьмом.

Рей оживлённо закивала.

– Я поговорю с подругой, она – риэлтор, поэтому поможет продать мой дом, – она замолкла и пробормотала, так что Кайло едва услышал: – _Вау. Поверить не могу._

– Всё хорошо, Рей? – мягко спросил он.

Он видел, что в её глазах блеснули слёзы. Рей беспомощно всплеснула руками.

– Да. Да… Правда, да. Просто никогда не думала, что это со мной случится, понимаешь? Никогда не думала, что буду такой счастливой. Словно сейчас взорвусь.

Кайло перевёл взгляд на тумбочку, где уже несколько месяцев лежала маленькая бархатная коробочка, перевязанная белой лентой. У него был ещё один вопрос, но он мог подождать.

– Ага. Прекрасно тебя понимаю.


End file.
